Wild ARMs: Last Ignition
by knightblazer85
Summary: 1,500 years after Wild ARMs 3. Filgaia is thriving once more. But the shadows threaten to consume the world once more. 6 heros must step into the breech to face the darkness. May the Guardians protect them. Announcement to the readers
1. Prologue: Character Profiles

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Hi Folks. I'm back with another story. I know I'm in the middle of two other stories but at the moment I'm stuck on the Legend of Dragoon\Breath of Fire crossover till I can get my hands on a finished script for the game.

Try to enjoy this one please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue **Character Profiles**

_Demons_

For thousands of years Demons have tried to rule and destroy Filgaia.

Always there have been warriors who have stood in their way.

Emissaries of the Guardians they have taken up arms to fight. And if need be die for this world.

For Humans are the true Guardians of Filgaia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn Cyrus

Age: 22

From: Cyprus Springs

Fighting Style: Fast Draw

Profile: The son of a long line of practitioners of the forgotten art of Fast Draw. His parents disappeared when he was seven years old. Until now he has lived with his Grandmother and Uncle in Cyprus Springs. But now he walks the path his parents walked. The path of a Ranger.

Alexandria Quartermane

Age: 25

From: Fort Wolf

Fighting Style: ARMs

Profile: She has trained with the ancient weapons known as ARMs all her life. She never misses. In her youth her father was a Marshal. Charged with the task of working with the Rangers to hunt down those who break the law, he retired a few years ago and has spent those years teaching her daughter, mastery over ARMs, Alex left her home four years ago as a Ranger, with her Wind Mouse Shiro by her side.

Zachary Walker

Age: 18

From: Baskar Colony

Fighting Style: Guardian Lore

Profile: A descendant of the Zoa Priests of Baskar. Known by his friends and family as Zack. He is the son of the High Priest of the Fallen Sanctuary. And next in line to become the Emissary of the Guardians. The Pillar, but can he do so?

Elena Cyan

Age: 21

From: Neo Adlehyde

Fighting Style: Crest Sorcery

Profile: At the top of her class in Crest Sorcery in the Mystical city of Muse in the Curran Valley, Elena Lynn Cyan, the daughter of the advisor to the King of Neo-Adlehyde returned to her home, a city formed by the survivors of the the Magical city of Sielje. Her abilities with magic are matched only by the Zoa Priests of Basker.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ranger of the Fast Draw

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 1 **The**** Ranger of the Fast Draw**

Glenn Cyrus stood under the setting Sun. Wearing nothing but a pair of dark tan denim jeans and brown leather walking boots.

The sun glistened against his sweat covered muscular chest as he struck out with the ebon Katana in his hands.

He struck out with a simple downward slash, then spun around on the ball of his foot and brought the blade up in a vicious vertical strike.

In the year he had been on the road he had mastered the three most basic techniques of the ancient art of Fast Draw of the Kingdom of Arcticia, which fell to ruins at the hands of the Metal Demons almost 3,000 years ago.

_"But there's no harm in brushing up on the basics every once in a while"_

Glenn sighed as he brushed a strand of deep aquamarine hair out of his eyes and sheathed his sword. And walked back to his camp a few yards away.

A fire blazed brightly as he sat down on a log and towelled the sweat from his body then he drank deeply from the canteen, pulled on his black T-shirt and sat gazing at the fire while the fish he caught at the river roasted on a spit over the flames.

Beside him sat a medium sized weather beaten pack, his Quicksilver 96-S a medium sized silver handgun style ARM, the rest of his clothes, his vest, his poncho, and his dark brown hat sitting on top.

(A\N think a cowboy hat)

Glenn smiled as he took two objects from the bag. A small journal with an intricate magical lock, and black and gold boomerangs. Glenn smiled wistfully at the sharp edged throwing weapon. He had absolutely no idea why he brought it with him, other than they were really cool and sometimes came in handy.

The other object was even more of an enigma. His mother's journal. She had left it with him the night she and his father had disappeared.

Glenn sighed as he took a golden key from a pouch on the side of his bag. And inserted it into the lock on the front.

As he read the entries Glenn thought back to the first time he had been able to open the journal.

_"Seems like an eternity"_ he thought _"But it's only been a year"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Earlier

In the quiet forest village of Cyprus Springs. A young man, clad in a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, clutching a wooden training sword. He struck out at imaginary opponents in the back yard of the Tavern his Uncle and Grandmother owned.

The young man stood at 5' 11" with unruly deep aquamarine hair,

(A\N Think Zed in Wild ARMs)

and deep golden eyes, with a strong, defined jaw.

The sun was high in the sky and the young man of twenty one was in the middle of his afternoon workout. A habit he had gotten into since he mastered the art of Fast Draw under his grandmother's tutelage five years earlier.

The young man picked up his canteen of water from the top of one of the empty barrels he had helped move out to the yard that morning after a large team of Rangers had moved on.

He sighed as he poured some water over his head, washing the sweat out of his face and off his developing torso.

Behind him an aging male voice called his name "Glenn"

Glenn wiped the water out of his eyes and turned to see his uncle standing on the back porch, his weight as always leaning on the brown wooden cane in his right hand. A result of an injury which had forced him to retire from the life of a Ranger when Glenn was twelve.

Unlike Glenn, his uncle Ryan had inherited his mother's jet black hair, streaked slightly with grey.

"What's up Unc'?" Glenn asked as he towelled off his chest

Ryan sighed as he sat down on the chair behind him "We're running low on some things; I need to get your gear together and head for Blue Ridge to place an order with the Traders"

Glenn nodded as he took a swig from his canteen and said "OK, I'll get my gear together and you get the list" Then he moved to the door and said "I'll be ready in a few minutes"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn closed the door to his room with a smile as he ran the fastest route to Blue Ridge over in his mind. He had been making the run since he was sixteen. The monsters were a breeze, nothing more than a few Balloons and the occasional Pillbug. Nothing the Psycho Crack and Sonic Blade techniques couldn't handle.

He took the harness for his Boomerang and strapped it across his back, and then took his jacket from the hook behind the door. A brown denim jean jacket.

He slid the comfortable brown jacket on and tied his damp hair in a ponytail.

Then he picked up his fighting weapon from the table next to the window.

The weapon was a three foot katana

With a silver cross guard, and red cord bound hilt, with a silver orb at the base. The scabbard was a simple deep red.

He strapped the belt around his waist and picked up a small pack with his medical supplies. Heal Berries, a few poison antidotes, and he was set.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know the routine Glenn" his grandmother said as she handed him the sheet of paper and the down payment on the supplies

"Course I do" Glenn replied as he put the items in the side pocket of his pack "I make the order and haul ass back here. Come on Granny, I've been doing this for five years, give me a little credit"

Jane Leone chuckled slightly as her grandson walked out of the tavern. She sighed as she watched his retreating form move towards the northern forest.

She had taught him everything she knew about her ancestors fighting art, in her heart Jane knew a time would come when he would walk out of that door and not come back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn walked slowly through the forest, his sword in his right hand, careful to watch out for monsters.

As he walked Glenn thought back on his life.

He had lived with his Grandmother since he was seven years old. Before that he had lived with his parents in Neo-Adlehyde. Life was good.

Then one night after he turned seven, there was a storm and his father burst into his room, picked him up and his parents carried him out into the storm.

They travelled for almost a week. The storm barely letting up the entire time. Until they had reached his mother's home in Cyprus Springs.

He had been placed in his grandmother's arms and his parents raced back into the storm. And never came back.

All he had of them was a few pictures, a journal with a strange lock, and a pendant his father gave him; it appeared to be a shard of a sword of some sort. And he never took it off his neck.

His thoughts were broken by a rustling in the trees to his left.

Glenn stopped and watched the trees, his left hand rising to the hilt of his sword.

A few moments later a large red Balloon burst through the trees and attacked.

Glenn rolled forward under the attack and came up on his feet just as the Balloon turned around. 

The creature was virtually identical to all the rest. Deep red like fire, with a face on the surface.

Glenn waited till the Balloon was in range then slashed across its face, injuring it, but instead of killing the creature the attack just made it angry.

Glenn closed his eyes and focused his energy into his sword and charged the Balloon, his sword raised above his head as he roared "**PSYCHO CRACK**" and with a crack of energy the silver hued blade struck the Balloon, causing a small white\blue explosion.

When the brief flash cleared, Glenn was again alone in the forest.

All that remained was a small splash of blood on his sword. Which he removed with a rag he kept in his pocket, then he continued down the path.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. A couple of Pillbugs, but the Balloons didn't bother him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Town of Blue Ridge was the same as it had always been. As if it resisted change.

It was really more of a stopping point for Rangers and Trader's than anything else.

On his left near the entrance to the town was the Inn and Tavern. On the right were the shops. The Armoury, the ARMs Master, the Magic Guild. And his destination, the Trading Post.

He walked along the boardwalk of the dusty town. Smiling as he greeted familiar faces. Children he had grown up knowing, girls that had flirted with him off and on, the occasional Ranger he met at the tavern back home.

The Trading Post was the same as always. Filled with bags, barrels, and sacks from Lohan to Curran Valley.

Garrak the Trader looked up from a ledger as Glenn approached.

"Glenn my boy" Garrak said with a smile "What can I do for you?"

Glenn smiled as he placed the list and a bag with 2,500 Gella on the counter "I need the stuff on the list delivered to the Swords Edge on your next run"

Garrak read the list and said "Easily done. It'll be next week but you'll get it"

Glenn nodded as he turned around and walked out of the store "See ya then"

Glenn stopped at the local tavern for a drink then started for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Glenn entered Cyprus Forest. The sun was well into its descent towards sunset.

With each step he took the forest almost seemed to get darker.

His grip tightened on his sword as he stepped through a clump if trees.

And heard a strange screech. And several Balloons burst through the trees to his right.

As he backed off to the left Glenn made a count. Six balloons.

_"No way I can fight that many"_ Glenn though as he broke into a run, the Balloons right behind him.

_"Gotta get some room and use Sonic Blade"_

He gripped his blade as he burst through the shadowed bushes. The Balloons right on his tail.

He looked around himself. He was in a small clearing. The far end was shadowed by trees. But it would do.

Glenn broke into a sprint and was halfway across the clearing just as the Balloons entered the clearing.

Glenn began focusing energy into his blade and he neared the edge of the clearing. And just as he reached the edge he spun around in mid air and roared "**SONIC BLADE**" and as he came around to face the Balloons Glenn released three waves of wind that tore a path towards the creatures.

The blades of wind met with the Balloons in the middle of the clearing, tore through them and kept going.

As the Balloons split apart and dissolved, Glenn completed his circle.

But instead of landing on solid ground, Glenn fell into a shadowed hole in the ground.

As he fell Glenn yelled "WHOAAAH" then there was black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Glenn awoke the light of the full moons washed over his face.

He slowly rose to his knees, trying to suppress the headache pounding in his skull.

On the ground next to him was his sword.

He picked it up and looked around. He was in some sort of tunnel. The hole he had fallen through opened up into the forest about fifteen feet above the ground he stood on.

Using the moonlight Glenn looked around himself. The tunnel he was in was lit by strange glowing red stones.

"Magic" Glenn whispered as he examined the stone near him, feeling the magical energies within the stone "…Old Magic" then stated down the tunnel, hoping to find a way out.

The tunnel stretched out for about a hundred meters. Then opened out into a large well lit chamber.

The chamber was lined with the glowing stones he saw in the tunnel.

At the centre of the chamber was a large marble tablet.

Glenn slowly made his way towards it.

But he couldn't decipher the language. This was odd since Glenn had studied most languages used on Filgaia.

He sighed as he walked around the tablet and moved towards the opposite end of the chamber.

But before he got a foot past the tablet, a wall of force threw him back eight feet and onto his ass.

"The Hell?"

Glenn flipped himself to his feet and picked up his sword and approached the wall of force slowly.

He stretched his sword out to couch the barrier.

The barrier rippled slightly under the blades touch. But held steady.

"I ain't gonna be gettin through here any time soon" Glenn muttered as he looked around for another path.

And on the left of the cavern, he saw a tunnel, and took it without hesitation.

The tunnel was short. And opened up into a large Cavern.

The chamber almost seemed to be split in half. The left half was a straight path. The other a wide chasm. Stalactites dotted the roof of the cavern.

Glenn frowned as he looked along the right side. But smiled slightly as he saw a red chest on small cliff on the far side of the chasm. But no way to get to it.

_"Unless"_

Glenn frowned as he looked up, to see a large stalactite hanging from the ceiling.

Thinking for a moment an idea occurred to Glenn. And he took the Boomerang from the harness on his back and hurled it at the stalactite.

The sharp edge of the throwing weapon cut a clean path deep along one side of the stalactite.

But it was enough. The cut sent cracks along the perimeter of the stone, and after a few moments. It fell.

Glenn smiled as he caught the Throwing weapon and returned it to its harness the stalactite settled into the ground before he jumped across to the cliff.

He crouched down in front of the chest and opened it.

To reveal a small gold and red key.

He recognised it from the stuff he had seen Rangers collect. A Duplicator.

He smiled briefly as he pocketed the key. It would probably come in handy some time. Duplicators were hard to come by.

As he rose to his feet Glenn spotted moonlight at the end of the cavern.

He hopped across the top of the stalactite and started towards it.

When he heard a deep bellowing screech echo through the cavern.

Glenn's grip on his sword tightened as he looked around.

And a few moments later on the path ahead. A large claw came up out of the chasm. And hauled a nine foot tall, green and gold scaled lizard, with long arms reaching down to its knees, its upper body hunched over slightly like a gorilla.

(A\N think a Hunter from Resident Evil, only bigger)

The creature screeched at him and leapt.

Glenn almost didn't catch the movement. But when he saw the creature descending on him with its claws ready to impale him, Glenn reacted. Diving forward a split 

second before the thick black claws gouged into the ground.

The moment before the creature pushed itself upright; Glenn kicked it in the back, knocking it off balance.

But the creature quickly regained its balance and turned around.

"OK" Glenn muttered "If you wanna play hardball that's fine with me" then he focused his energy into his sword and struck out roaring "**Psycho Crack**" the silver light hued blade caused a silver explosion on contact with the creature.

When the flash cleared the creature was still standing. Shakily but still standing.

Glenn grinned as he saw the vicious slash along the creature's stomach and the burn marks around the wound.

_"Almost down for the count"_ he thought as be began to pour his energy into the sword.

And was about to release a Psycho Sword, when the burn began to heal and the flesh of the wound had begun to knit itself closed.

"Shit" Glenn growled "The bastard can regenerate"

As the wounds knitted themselves Glenn thought back to the creature's first attack. It had leapt into the air and came down on top of him. An attack like that would have crushed him.

But it reminded him of two attacks he had read about. Meteor Drive and Braver. Both attacks worked on the theory that the attack would be stronger when momentum was built up before the strike.

_"Momentum like a big leap"_

Glenn looked first at the creature. The effects of his Psycho Sword attack were beginning to wear off. Then at the ceiling of the cavern. It was at least twenty feet above him. 

_"OK"_ he thought _"So I gather the energy then use it to get a boost on the jump and come down on the bastard"_

It was worth a try.

Glenn nodded as he began to gather energy into himself. Then instinct took over.

"**BRAVER**"

His sword seemed to crackle with red/silver energy as a great red and silver blaze surrounded him and Glenn leapt twenty feet into the air. A faint trail of deep crimson energy following behind him as he came down on top of the creature. His sword raised above his head.

And when the blade made contact, it caused a great explosion of red light.

He leapt back as the blast faded. But the creature was still standing.

Glenn swore in three different languages as he tried to think. The creature was hurt. So it would take a little more time to regenerate. And give Glenn a little more time to think.

_"What the hell do I do?"_ he asked himself _"I just hit it with an attack that would crush a man. How the hell do I kill this son of a bitch?"_

Then he remembered one of the lessons his father taught him. _"Strength won't always be the weapon you use to get the job done. Sometimes it takes a swift blade instead of a strong one"_

Glenn smiled as he remembered his early lessons in the art of Fast Draw. Then he began to draw energy out of himself. From deep within.

After a few moments, Glenn's heart began to slow down. As did the world around him.

Then a great crimson blaze ignited in his heart, and at the same time surrounded his body as Glenn roared "**ACCELERATOR**" and charged forward. The blade of his sword shining with silver light as he yelled "**PSYCHO CRACK**" and he attacked. Striking not once, or twice. But four times. Each attack causing a massive explosion and inflicting damage not even the creature could regenerate.

When the blast cleared the creature convulsed briefly before it dropped dead and dissolved.

Glenn sighed as he dropped to one knee. His energy depleted. He had never done that before. Never released his energy all at once like that.

He reached into his pack and ate a Heal Berry before rising to his feet.

Glenn took a quick look around himself before he sheathed his sword and hauled ass for home. Rather than get caught by anything worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Glenn told his grandmother and Uncle about what happened. The wall of force in the chamber. The marble tablet. The creature in the cavern.

Ryan sat back as drank his cup of coffee as he said "I'm not sure, but I think that the place you stumbled on, was a Guardian Shrine"

"A Guardian Shrine?" Glenn asked

"Yeah" Ryan replied "I heard a story when I was about your age. But I never heard anything other than it was in the forest somewhere north"

Glenn sighed as he finished his dinner and said "Never mind Ryan" then he stood up and said as he walked up the stairs "I'm turning in"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Glenn sat on his bed. Listening to the rain rattle against the windows of his room, a picture in his hands.

It was a photograph, of Glenn and his parents when he was six.

Glenn looked down at the image of his father. Glenn looked a lot like him. Except Glenn's jaw was less defined.

And his mother. Her black as night hair was tied in a braid; her deep blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"Mom" he sighed as he put down the silver framed photo

Then he took a small journal with a magical lock from his drawer. It was his mother's journal. But he had no key for it. He had spent the last nine years trying to get it open. But nothing worked.

He sighed as he sat the book in his lap and lay back.

He sat for a few minutes thinking. When a dull light emanated from his left pocket.

Glenn frowned as he took out the only object he had in the pocket. The Duplicator Key.

He held the key in his hands and looked at the lock on the journal.

What the hell it was worth a shot. He held the book in one hand and put the key in the lock, then turned. The lock opened and the clasps holding the journal shut slid apart.

He ignored the start for the time being, and skipped to the final entries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 10th_

_Zeig__ was right. They're going to do it. Even though we tried to stop them the bastards are still going to do it._

_But we can't risk intervening, not until Glenn is safe._

_So tomorrow we're going to leave and take Glenn to my mother's place in Cyprus Springs. It'll be a long trip but Glenn is as stubborn as his father. He'll handle it._

_June 11th _

_The storm has been close to ripping this area apart since we woke up this morning. Zeig decided to use the storm. So we're going to leave tonight._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next six entries were just the progress of his mother's journey south to Cyprus Springs, and her feelings.

But after the final entry, from the night his parents had disappeared. Was a message in his mother's handwriting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Glenn,_

_If you're reading this letter then, you've gotten my journal open and I'm no longer with you. And for that I'm sorry._

_I'm not sure if you remember this or not. But your father and I were charged with a mission by the King of Neo-Adlehyde. To track down and kill a group of scientists involved in Demon Summoning Research._

_We tracked the group down and attacked. But their leaders escaped. We lost track of them when the bastards went into hiding._

_Then you were born. And we let them go. Assuming that we had destroyed any chances of their continuing their project._

_But we were wrong._

_So your father and I decided to continue the hunt._

_The chances are that we won't come back._

_But remember that we will always love you._

_I guess that if you are reading this then you're a lot older. Probably considering following my path as a Ranger. If you do. You have our blessing._

_I only pray the West Wind blows strong for you on the path you take._

_All our love.___

_Sara and Zeig Cyrus.___

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn read the message one more time and sat back to think.

Demon Summoning? He hadn't heard of anything like that since he was a kid. And it was just a legend from the days before Filgaia was a wasteland. Back when Filgaia was almost destroyed by another dimension.

Glenn rose to his feet and sat down on the window sill. Watching the storm outside his window.

Time passed around Glenn and he ignored it. He just sat on the window sill thinking. Trying to decide what to do.

When there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Glenn sighed as he turned towards the door.

And his Uncle limped in.

"What're you still doing up Glenn?" Ryan asked "It's after midnight"

Glenn didn't bother to look at his uncle. He just said "Look at the open pages of that book Ryan"

Ryan sat on the bed and picked up the book. And almost had a heart attack as he recognised his sister's handwriting. As Ryan read the two pages Glenn could feel the pain seeping into the look on his uncle's face.

When he heard Ryan close the book Glenn asked a simple question "How long have you known?"

Ryan sighed as he looked at the back of his nephews head and said "Since the night your mother and Zeig brought you into the tavern out of the raging storm, I was in town for a few days R&R I was in the tavern that night checking over my ARMs. You were half asleep, so I put you in bed while your mother told your grandmother what was going on. But all Sara told her was that she and your father were heading out to finish a job they had stared before you were born"

"Tracking down a team of Demon Summoning researchers" Glenn said

"That's right" Ryan replied "I'm sorry we kept it from you Glenn but your mother asked us to let you learn on your own"

Glenn sat back against the window frame and was silent for a few minutes.

Until Ryan asked "What do you intend to do now?"

"Well" Glenn replied as he took a deep breath "In a few days time. I'm leaving"

"You're going to become a Ranger" Ryan said

"Yeah" he said "I want to find out what happened after they left here that night…Where they went. And I what to find out about this demon summoning thing they were investigating"

Ryan nodded as he pushed himself to his feet and said "Come with me Glenn, I have some things for you" and limped out of the room as he said "Things your father wanted me to make sure you got when you were old enough, as well as some things of mine"

Glenn raised an eyebrow as he closed and locked the journal, but followed.

He stepped into his Uncle's room to find him crouched down under his bed pulling a large chest from beneath the bed.

As Ryan stood up Glenn picked up the chest and sat it on the bed.

Ryan sat on the bed and opened the chest.

To reveal, in Glenn's opinion, a shitload of gear.

A pale brown cloak similar to a poncho, with a red stripe along the trim, a matching brown hat, and an empty black pack.

(A\N Think of those things soldiers use when they're carrying their gear to an assignment)

And at the bottom of the bag, were three more objects.

A Katana. Deep ebon blade, the hilt made of black ivory with a long serpent like dragon curled around it, the dragons head at the base. With a brass cross guard, a black scabbard with a wide brass ring around the base, and another at the tip, and red cords wrapped around the base for a few inches

A black leather shoulder holster for a handgun ARM.

And a medium sized silver Handgun ARM.

(A\N think a Berretta)

Glenn recognised the ARM as the Quicksilver 96-S model. But the rest of the gear was unknown to him.

Ryan smiled at his nephew's raised eyebrow and said "I've been planning this moment since you were fifteen…the sword is called the Black Feral. It was one of your father's"

"And the ARM?" Glenn asked

Ryan smiled as he picked up the handguns "This baby was mine" he said "I've watched you practicing with your Grandmother's Rapier EZ ARM. You're good"

Glenn nodded as he hefted the weapon and checked the chamber to find them empty "Well I was thinking about borrowing Granny's Revolver when I headed out. But you saved me the trouble" the he aimed at a dartboard hanging from the wall and pulled the trigger. The hammer smacked back against the chamber with a click.

He smiled as he handed Ryan the handguns then he holstered the weapons and said "Thanks Ryan"

Ryan waved off his nephew and said "Don't worry kid"

Glenn nodded as he picked up the articles and walked back to his room "See ya in the mornin" and closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week the supplies from Blue Ridge came, just as promised.

Glenn helped get them stored before the Trader moved on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

Glenn walked down the stairs and into the main tavern wearing a pair of brown combat pants, dark brown leather walking boots, a black t-shirt beneath it, a brown denim vest. With a dark red bandana wrapped loosely around his neck.

The shoulder holster for his ARM hung around his shoulders beneath his vest, the harness for his Boomerang attached to the back. Covered by the Poncho, which reached down to his knees.

On the second belt around his waist, hung the Black Feral

His hat rested on his head and he carried the pack containing his clothes, some of his personal belongings, his camping gear, medical supplies and most of the ammo for his ARM.

He set the things he was carrying on the bar and smiled at his grandmother.

"I've been expecting this day since you were eighteen" she said with a smile

"Well I've been planning it since I was seventeen" Glenn replied with a smirk "I just haven't been able to find the right time to start"

"I guess your parents gave you your excuse" Ryan said over the rim of his morning cup of coffee

"Yeah" Glenn replied as he shouldered the small pack with some of his medical supplies and a few clips of ammo.

Then he shouldered his pack. Kissed his grandmother on the cheek. Slapped his Uncle on the shoulder and said "I'll write when I can"

"Be careful out there kid" Ryan said

"I will" he said as he walked out of the Swords Edge Tavern. Saying goodbye to old friends and regular customers at the Tavern as he walked out of Cyprus Springs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Glenn had been on the road for a year. He visited Cyprus Springs when he could. But most of his time was dedicated to gathering information on the Demon Summoning, and doing what he left home to do. Being a Ranger.

Glenn smiled slightly as he took the sizzling fish from over the fire and began to cut at it as he made his plans for the next day.

When he was in Lohan a few days earlier Glenn had heard that the foreman of an excavation on the outskirts of Blue Ridge was looking for Ranger teams of two or more to go Treasure Hunting in the old Ruins of the original city of Adlehyde.

Glenn check over the map in his mind. If he was right he was only half a day from Blue Ridge.

It was worth a shot, he could probably find a decent Ranger to team up with.

_"__Blue Ridge__ it is then"_

He nodded to himself as he began to eat the fish. Satisfied with his plan Glenn sat back and looked up. In time to see a star shoot overhead. It was a sign of good things for the young Ranger. Like tomorrow would bring something good to him.

Authors Notes: Done. A little long I know. But you have to give the main Character a little depth don't ya?

Next time. We meet the mistress of the ARMs.


	3. Chapter 2: The ARMs Ranger

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 2 **The ARMs Ranger**

"OK Doctor Dyson…so let me run over this one more time" the young woman said "You want me to go to this old lab. To get you the data on the Gull Wing Class Plane. And the records of their research with the Aguelite and Germatron energy crystals and make it back out past the monsters. Is that right?"

"Yes Miss Quatermane" Dr. Miles Dyson replied "But the monsters shouldn't be too hard to handle"

Alexandria Quartermane. Or Alex as she preferred, stood at five foot six, her chestnut brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail, with grey eyes. She wore a pair of loose blue pants, a white T-shirt which showed her stomach, a black denim jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black leather walking boots, beneath her jacket Alex had a pair of shoulder holsters for her ARMs. And on her waist hung a two and a half foot long Gladius with a white leather bound hilt and a silver cross guard, with a silver disc at the base of the hilt. And around her waist she hung a bandoleer of bullets.

Alex frowned as she nodded "Alright Doc. As we agreed I'll take that Motor Cycle your working on" then she shouldered her pack and walked out of the lab "But the other half of my payment…I'll discuss that when I get back"

"That guy is weird Alex" a voice from inside the pack hanging down by her right waist said.

Alex brushed a strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her grey eyes as she nodded "I know Shiro. But money's money" then she checked her Revolver ARM in the holster under her left arm, the Bantorain 357R Peacemaker.

(A\N The ARM Virginia used in her right hand, only with a little more punch, and the gun is black instead of silver)

And holstered the weapon under her loose denim jacket. Then she tightened the straps of her black fingerless gloves. And started towards the lab Dr. Dyson had shown her on the map.

The facility was less than two hours walk from Dr Dyson's lab a half days travel from the Mining Town of White Rock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, musty, and it reeked.

"Yuck" Shiro yelled as the grey furred Wind Mouse, with a white belly and white fur at the tip of his tail hopped out of Alex's pack and onto her left shoulder "It smells like something died in here"

"Yeah…from what I heard in the bar back in White Rock" Alex said "somebody did"

"I don't like the sound of that Alex" Shiro said

"Neither did I" Alex said "But I have to kill the time till the excavation in Blue Ridge starts. And I may as well do it getting some money in the process"

Shiro nodded silently as he hopped back into Alex's pack.

Alex smiled as she reached into her back and brushed her hand along Shiro's belly as she grabbed her torch and attached it to a loop on her shoulder holster.

The shaft of light cast by the torch didn't help much. But it was enough.

Enough for her to see the bulbous form of an Ascomid monster floating towards her at high speed.

Alex drew her sword and rolled forwards under the creature, slashing it across the back as she came to her feet.

The attack caused a gash along the creatures back. But had little effect.

Alex glared at the creature as it came back around in an arc. In an instant she dropped her sword, drew the Peacemaker, and took aim.

The world around Alex seemed to slow down as she tracked the Ascomid.

And when she was sure of the shot. She fired.

The round struck the Ascomid dead centre and the creature dropped like a stone before disintegrating.

Alex sighed as she holstered her ARM and picked up her sword.

At the back of the chamber there was a sealed door. And next to it was a console.

As Alex approached the console she patted the side of her bag "Up and at'em Shiro. We got work to do"

Without a word Shiro climbed out of Alex's bag and hopped up to her shoulder. The console was still active. That puzzled Alex

As if feeling her confusion Shiro hopped down onto the console and said as he read the screen "It must be the EMMA Generator"

"EMMA Generator?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Shiro said "It uses the energy of the Aguelite and Germatron and forms an electromagnetic daisy chain that creates a stable energy field through perpetual motion"

"Oh" was Alex's simple reply. She didn't pretend to understand what her partner was talking about. ARMs and computers were one thing. But energy theorems were another matter entirely.

Alex sighed as she sheathed her sword and examined the console.

"We'll need to bypass the security protocols to get in" Shiro said as Alex ran her eyes over the console, Alex nodded silently as she began to type.

The computer system was old no doubt about it, but it was still a good system.

_"Good but not uncrackable"_ she thought with a smirk as the console _beeped_ and the door opened with a hydraulic _hiss_

Her smirk became a grin as Alex walked towards the door, a sword in her right hand as Shiro jumped into her bag a moment later.

The chamber beyond was a short passageway. Devoid of life.

As soon as she stepped into it the lights in the tunnel came on.

And a bolt of electricity shot out at her from a spot a short way down the path.

"Shit" Alex yelled as she jumped out of the way a split second before the bolt struck the floor where she was standing

With her sword in one hand and her revolver in the other, Alex inched her head out into the opening of the door.

And came back in just as quickly when a second bolt shot out

"Motion sensors" Shiro said as he came out of the bag

Alex nodded as an idea occurred to her and she moved to her knees and picked up a piece of discarded metal on the ground and threw it out into the tunnel and watched it to see where the electrical discharge was coming from.

A split second later she spotted it. A panel in the left wall slid down to reveal the offending machine. Just as it fired she aimed put a round into the mechanism. Blowing it up.

Alex smiled as the machine sizzled briefly before shutting down.

She holstered her ARM and moved towards the opening.

When Shiro stopped her.

"Hold on a sec Alex" the Wind Mouse said as he leapt onto her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked

"Send something else down the passage first" Shiro said

Alex nodded as she picked up a rock next to her left boot and tossed it down the passage and waited.

"Nothing" Shiro said as he slid into Alex's pack

Alex nodded silently as she reloaded the spent rounds in her revolver and started slowly down the path.

Her eyes scanned the passage. Ready to turn back at the first sign of a trap.

"It looks clean so far Shiro" Alex said as she reached the door at the end.

Shiro remained silent as Alex pressed a button and the door slid open.

The room beyond was full of junk and rubble.

But at the back of the room she found her target. A computer terminal.

"Jackpot" she whispered as she sat down in front of the terminal and started it up.

As Alex waited for the system to boot up Shiro hopped out of her bag and onto the table next to the computer.

When the system was up Shiro began reciting the file directories Alex needed.

And within a few minutes the files were printed out and backed up on a disk.

Which Alex put in a side pack of her bag before leaving.

Alex smiled slightly as she stepped back into the sunlight. She felt as if the dirt and grime of the Lab was washed away by the cool breeze.

Shiro smiled as he hopped onto her shoulder and said "Let's go Alex. I wanna get the Quack his info and leave"

But before Alex could reply something above her roared.

She turned around to see a large golden scaled Dragon take off from the roof of the labs entrance.

"It's a Goldrake Alex" Shiro yelled as he dropped into her bag.

Alex nodded as she sheathed her sword knowing that she would never get close enough to hit the Dragon. And drew her ARMs.

She ducked quickly as the Goldrake swooped overhead then snapped her ARM up and fired two rounds.

But the creature dodged the shots and came back down for another run.

Alex cursed as she rolled under the attack and came up on her feet.

But before she could shoot Shiro yelled from the bag "Use the Lock On technique Alex"

Alex nodded as she stood her ground and took a deep breath. After a few moments a green glow surrounded her as she roared "**LOCK****ON**" and a green crosshair appeared over her right eye and locked onto the Goldrake.

The world around her seemed to slow down as Alex's ARM tracked the Goldrakes path through the air.

As she tracked the creature crosshair the in her eye got smaller. First covering her iris, then her cornea. And then. She fired. The remaining four rounds in from gun flew towards the Goldrake. And hit it dead centre in the heart.

The creature convulsed briefly before dropping dead and dissolving.

Alex just stood for a moment. Her empty ARM aimed at the spot the Goldrake occupied a moment before.

"Alex?" Shiro asked

Alex blinked a few times before looking down at her partner.

"I'm OK Shiro" she said "Just a little disorientated, I'll be alright in a minute"

Shiro nodded as Alex reloaded her ARM and holstered it, then started back to Dyson's lab. All the while muttering darkly about what she was going to do to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SMACK_

Dr. Dyson went flying back against the wall of his lab after Alex punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he held his jaw

Alex stalked towards the doctor. Trying to resist the urge to draw her sword and slash the old man to ribbons.

"That" she growled "Was for neglecting to mention that there was a damn Goldrake nesting in this area"

The doctor didn't say anything as he stood up.

But Alex did "3500 gella and the bike"

"2,500" Dyson countered "And I'll fix the bike whenever it needs fixing"

Alex glared at him and said "3,000 and you've got a deal"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after Doctor Dyson explained how the Bike worked and that it was powered by a crystal similar to Aguelite and Germatron. Alex took her money and rode out of the lab and into the evening light.

"Where are we going now Alex?" Shiro asked over the roar of the Motor Cycle's engine

"We'll head for White Rock for the night Shiro" Alex replied "Then tomorrow we'll head for Blue Ridge"

Shiro nodded as he looked up from inside the bag. To see a star shoot overhead.

_"A good omen"_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep

Authors Notes: Not bad. Next time we meet the Pillar of the Guardians.


	4. Chapter 3: The Guardian Pillar

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 3 **The Guardian Pillar**

"Zack. Zack it's time" his father, Cyrus Walker said as he entered his son Zachary's bedroom.

"OK Dad" Zachary said "Just let me get my Staff and my Faux Medium and I'll be down in a minute"

Zachary Walker. Zack to his friends and family. 5' 9" with a tan complexion, piercing aquamarine eyes, deep blond hair framing his face and tied in a ponytail by a red leather cord

(A\N Think Tim in Wild ARMs 2)

Wearing a cream long sleeved shirt, with brown and red embroideries at the wrists and collar, a pair of loose dark brown shin length shorts, pale brown leather walking boots, a pair of brown gloves, a pair of white gauntlets, a white headband tied around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes, and a light brown sleeveless suede coat that reached down to his thighs.

From the table at his window Zack picked up the grey crystal tablet of the Faux Medium of the Guardian of Water, Schturdark, and his Guardian Staff.

The weapon, a bo staff, six feet long, black, made of strong oak, wrapped in Iron for defence. A silver dragons head at each end. And coming from the mouth of the dragons heads, were sapphire orbs.

Today was Zack's 18th birthday. The day he proved his worthiness to become the Pillar of the Guardians. The one who in times of need, would stand with the warriors chosen by the guardians against the threats to Filgaia.

Zack Invoked the Faux Medium as he went down the stairs from his room. In his mind Zack felt the power of the water and healing Arcana Magic within the Faux Medium.

He had his coat over his left arm, while his right hand held is staff.

"Ready to go son?" Zack's father asked as he came down the stairs.

"Almost" Zack replied as he shouldered his brown leather pack carrying his supplies, the put on his coat"

Then he picked up his staff and nodded "Ready Dad"

"OK Zack" his father said as walked out of the house.

They passed various people on their way out of Baskar Colony. Friends, Priests, but mostly just residents wishing them well on their trip to the Fallen Sanctuary.

As they stepped out into the open planes of the Zenom Range, Zack took a deep breath of the mountain air and smiled.

"You remember what you have to do when we reach the Shrine" Alex said "Right son?"

"Of course I do Dad" Zack replied "You wait at the Elemental Towers while I work my way past the temples defences and traps to get the Arc Sceptre. Then come back past the temple guardian and perform the summoning ritual"

"Correct" Alex said as they came upon the shrine.

The entrance was as always blocked by a wall of large blocks.

Zack nodded as he raised his hand and swung at the crumbling wall with a large green leaf. 

This released a blast of wind at the blocks. Blowing them inwards.

Inside the main hall of the shrine, was a set of stairs leading up. And beyond that was a passage leading into the shrine.

Without a word Zack picked up his staff and moved towards the passage

"Good luck son"

"Thanks Dad" Zack said as he disappeared through the arch.

The chamber was identical to the last one. Pillars of pale grey, almost blue stone lined the walls. The tiles were the same colour. And every few yards the walls were lit by blue torches of magical flame.

At the far side of the chamber. Next to a large stone panel in an arch, was a stone block and a pressure switch.

But before he could move towards it a pair of Pillbugs moved out from behind a pillar.

Zack held his staff ready as the first Pillbug attacked.

He slammed the staff into the creature's head when it came into range, then spun the staff and slashed it across the Pillbug's face. Throwing it into a wall. Where it lay, and died.

The second Pillbug charged him.

He spun the staff in his hands to deflect the attack and thrust out his left hand as he yelled "**Refrigerate**"

The Arcana magic took effect immediately. The Pillbug was frozen to the ground beneath it and several spears of ice thrust up from beneath it.

The Pillbug convulsed for a few moments before it stopped and died.

Zack nodded as he moved on. He had chosen the Faux Medium of Schturdark for this very day. Because the Faux Medium contained the elemental magic of Water, Ice, and Healing. And the monsters kept within the Fallen Sanctuary were weak against both.

As he approached the stone block he saw that it was too heavy for him to push on his own. So he took out the Air Leaf and used it to push the block onto the switch.

Almost immediately after the block made contact, the stone slab slid away to reveal his exit to the chamber.

Over the next few hours Zack navigated his way through the traps and monsters of the Sanctuary.

Up to a trap that he had no idea how to get past.

_"I don't get it"_ he thought _"I pushed the blocks onto the pressure switches. And the door is still closed"_

He was standing in the middle of a square shaped chamber, the final trap he was to navigate. With four differently coloured blocks in the room. Fiery red, forest green, ocean blue, and a bright yellow similar to the shade of the sun.

There was a tablet in the centre of the chamber which read _'Pnehk vuindr dra rynsuho uv dra Vuin Buehdc yht dra fyo crymm ubah'_

_"Bring fourth the harmony of the Four Points and the way shall open"_

Four points, some people called the Fallen Sanctuary the Four Points.

_The Harmony of the four points_

"Can only be one thing" Zack said "Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. North, South, East and West"

He had been mapping out the sanctuary as he went. And from the entrance to the chamber he was in at the moment. The opposite wall was west.

Using the four towers he saw when he had been practicing for the Evocation with his father he said to himself

"OK so we have, Water to North, Fire to South, Earth to East, and Wind to West"

Using that plan Zack moved the blocks and was on the way to the final chamber within five minutes.

The Arc Sceptre floated in the centre of an energy field.

But before Zack could reach for it the chamber was filled with four high toned shrieks.

The four guardians of the Arc Sceptre appeared in a flash and swarmed Zack. The Kesaran Pasaran.

Zack ducked out of the way as three of them swept overhead.

The fourth tried to attack Zack after he ducked. But he spun around and swept the staff upwards across the creature's face. Then he thrust his left hand out and said "**Pressure**"

In an instant a sphere of water surrounded the Kesaran Pasaran. And it began to get smaller and smaller. The water pressure crushing the creature.

Zack's father had told him that the Kesaran Pasaran were weak against water magic. So he capitalised on that and released another Pressure spell on one of the other creatures.

But before he could use the Pressure spell a third time.

The two remaining Kesaran Pasaran's began to glow. And after a moment. Instead of two creatures there were six.

_"Dammit"_ Zack thought _"Dad told me about this. They can replicate. Which means that I have to get all of them at once"_

Which in turn meant that Zack would have to use the Extension Technique he had been learning from his Grandfather.

Zack closed his eyes and let the energy flow through his body.

And released it all at once as he roared "**EXTENSION**…**Pressure**"

A moment later a blue aura surrounded him and he held his staff above his head and released the spell.

In an instant six spheres of water surrounded the creatures. And within a few moments they were gone.

Taking a moment to collect himself Zack stood up and took the Arc Sceptre from the field.

Almost as soon as he took the Arc Sceptre in his hands Zack felt the power of the Guardians in his mind.

But he had more pressing concerns so Zack turned and jogged back through the Sanctuary to the entrance.

Once he reached the Vestibule of the Sanctuary Zack took the stairs at the centre of the chamber

Waiting for him at the top Zack found his father sitting on the dusty ground of the top of the Sanctuary.

"Any trouble son?" his father asked

"A little with the last puzzle" he replied "But I figured it out"

"Good" his father said "Are you prepared to perform the ceremony?"

Zack nodded as he held the Arc Sceptre in his hands and closed his eyes as he raised it above his head

"Ryem du dra Kiynteyhc uv dra fydlrdufanc uv dra Hundr, Cuidr, Aycd yht Facd" he began.

"Po dra Bufanc uv Fydan, Vena Ayndr, yht Feht" the Arc Sceptre began to glow in time with the pulsing of the four Monoliths "E ehjuga draa Kiynteyhc… Schturdark, Moor Galt, Grudiev, Fengalon… E cissuh draa vuindr"

A few moments later the Arc Sceptre and the four pillars flashed in a blinding white light.

When the light receded the four Guardians sat atop their monoliths. 

Schturdark the Turtle Guardian of Water sat atop the Northern Monolith. Moor Galt. The great Phoenix of the fire sat with his wings folded atop the southern monolith. Grudiev the blue Dragon of the Earth sat atop the Eastern Monolith. And Fengalon, the Wind Tiger sat upon the western Monolith.

As one the four Guardians of the Elements spoke into Zack's mind.

_"The time of __Battle__ is almost upon you Priest"_ they said _"Seek the fallen City of the Light if you wish to learn more"_

As Zack frowned the four guardians began to glow until they shrunk into four grey stone tablets which rested in Zack's open palm

"What did they say?" his father asked

"Was Adlehyde called the _City of __Light_?" Zack asked as his Faux Medium appeared in his left hand

"Yeah that's right" he replied

"Then I need to go to the fallen City of the light"

"Blue Ridge" his father said as they left the shrine "There's an excavation going on in the ruins of the old City of Adlehyde… Schturdark has always been fond of the city maybe there's something they want you to do there"

Zack nodded silently as they walked back to Baskar. It had been a while since he had been to Blue Ridge…it was on the far side of Cyprus forest. Which meant that he would get to stop in Cyprus springs and get some good food at the Swords Edge Inn before he crossed the forest.

The sun was well into its descent towards the eastern Zenom mountains as they neared the village.

But Zack stopped briefly as he looked towards the west. And saw a star fall towards the rising moon.

_"A sign from Rigdobrite of good things"_ he thought as he moved for home

Authors Notes: done.

Not bad I think.

Next time we encounter the forth warrior of out little band. The Crest Sorceress.

For those of you who want to know what the chants Zack said were. Go to the Unofficial Final Fantasy X site and use the Al Bhed Translator


	5. Chapter 4: Crest Sorceress to the Rescue

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 4 **Crest Sorceress to the Rescue**

There was a Storm.

The wind howled across the mountainous regions of Sunset Peak. The rain poured, and the thunder and lightning flashed and boomed in the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a bright flash a girl in her late teens appeared outside the mountain village of Sunset Peak.

"Ahhh" she yelled as the light of the Teleport Gem faded and she was bombarded with rain

She pulled up the hood of her coat and looked around.

Through the rain she could see the lights of a village.

If she was right it was White Rock.

She held her hood down over her eyes and ran towards the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Innkeeper sighed to himself as he mulled over the books to see who was checking out the next day.

It was pretty easy since there were only a handful of guests staying, with the attacks on people coming to the village.

He was about to close the book, when the front door flew open and a teenage girl standing at 5' 3" ran through and pushed the door closed against the wind.

The girl sighed as she pulled down her hood and brushed a stand of blond hair out of her eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" the Innkeeper asked

The girl nodded as she took off her coat and hefted her backpack onto her shoulder

"Do you have a room for the night?" the girl asked

"Of course" the Innkeeper said "Would you like a room with a bath?"

"Oh Guardians yes" the girl exclaimed "I'd kill for a hot bath"

"We have some chicken soup and burgers left from dinner if you're hungry"

"Please" the girl said as the Innkeeper took a key from the rack behind him and led her up the stairs to the second floor

"Can I have your name please?" the Innkeeper asked "For the books"

"Elena" the girl replied as she unlocked her door "Elena Cyan"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later she sat in a large comfortable chair by the fire in the main room of the Inn with a steaming bowl of soup in her hands.

The Innkeeper sat across from her with a mug of coffee in his hand as he said "You're a mage right? A Crest Sorceress"

"Yeah" Elena nodded "I just graduated from Curan Valley a few days ago…I'm headed back to Neo Adlehyde for the Festival of History that's held every year"

The Innkeeper nodded as he sat back.

"Do you know if the General Store here sells Teleport Gems?" Elena asked

"I'm afraid not" the Innkeeper said "The Supplies from Port Tristan haven't been able to get through the Pass with the Gobs attacking"

"Gobs?" Elena asked

"Demi-Humans" the Innkeeper said "Hybrids of Men and Goblins…strong, slow and stupid…but in large groups they've been causing trouble for the last month and a half"

"Why haven't the Rangers done anything?" Elena inquired as she picked up a burger

"There haven't been any Rangers through here in six months" the Innkeeper replied

Elena sighed as she finished her burger "Direct me to where they've been attacking the Traders and I'll take care of them in the morning…I need a Teleport Gem if I'm going to get home"

"Are you sure?" the Innkeeper asked as Elena stood up

"I'll be fine" She replied from the bottom of the stairs "I graduated at the top of my class in magic, and I've been trained in a little Martial Arts" then she retired for the night 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Elena sighed to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white leggings, a short grey denim skirt, a white T-Shirt, a cream long sleeved shirt, and a grey denim jacket with a pale yellow hood, a pair of brown suede walking boots, and a pair of brown fingerless gloves, her short blond hair was tied back in a ponytail by a red ribbon.

She took a deep breath as she picked up her staff.

The weapon, the Sorceress Guard was four foot long, made of strong oak and covered with shining brass. On either end of the staff was a sapphire orb held by a curve of brass curled up and over the spheres.

She picked up her pack and walked out of the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

Elena came down the stairs as the Innkeeper leapt to his feet behind the counter.

"We didn't even notice he was gone" a woman said

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked.

"One of the children from the village has gone into the hills where the Gob's hideout is"

Elena frowned as she approached the counter "How long ago?"

"About half an hour ago" the woman said

Elena nodded as she said "Where exactly is the hideout?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If not for the fact that Gob's could jump out at her at any moment Elena's walk through the foothills would have been relaxing.

But instead she was walking through the hills, her eyes darting from right to left ready to fry whatever might jump out at her.

Just as she was about to clear the trees Elena heard a lot of grunting beyond the tree line.

_"Sounds like I just hit pay dirt"_ she thought as she slowly made her way towards the forests edge. A spell on the tip of her tongue.

Through the sparse trees she saw a group of five short stumpy grey skinned men with long dark grey beards, wearing green clothes in various shades, wielding crude hand made axes.

They all had their back to her. They were gathered in front of a small rock formation just ahead.

One of the Gob's near the front, who was wearing black and grey clothes instead of green grunted and said "Gob, tiny stupid human come here…Gob, tiny human get eated"

Elena heard a child's terrified scream and she ran out into the open yelling "**FLAME**"

The four balls of flame soared from Elena's hand over the heads of the other Gob's and struck the leader, throwing him to the ground, burnt and wounded, but unfortunately alive.

"Why don't you try picking on somebody a little closer to your size boys?" Elena asked as the remaining Gob's turned around.

They snarled as they charged her.

Elena smirked as she spun and delivered a reverse kick to the attacking Gob's jaw and thrust her left hand and said "**Break**"

Her hand flashed briefly before four boulders the size of footballs appeared and smashed against the Gob's face. Cracking its skull and either killing it or causing severe brain damage.

She leapt back as another gob slammed its axe into the ground where she had stood then she yelled "**VORTEX**" the massive cyclone that was released blew the remaining three back into the rock formation, one was killed by the sheer wind forces.

She spun her staff in her hands and thrust her left hands out as she said "**Refrigerate**" the Gob she targeted was frozen to the ground beneath it and several spears of ice thrust up from beneath it.

As the spears shattered the Gob died, disintegrating in a silent red glow.

_"Three down"_ Elena thought _"Two to go"_

The last two Gob's were the unconscious leader, and a Gob who was struggling to his feet.

The Gob snarled as it spotted Elena and charged her.

Elena glared at the charging monster and with a wave of her left hand yelled "**Lightning**" after a few moments the white lightning crackled around her before it struck out at the charging Gob.

The lightning coursed through the Gob's body. It seemed as if the demi-human was suspended briefly in mid air.

Before it dropped like a stone and disintegrated.

Elena sighed slightly as the leader stood up and groaned.

The Gob looked around to find all his followers dead. Then looked at Elena.

The Demi-Human roared at her as it charged.

Elena stood her ground and waited.

The enraged Gob raised his axe over his head and struck.

A split second before the axe cleaved her in two Elean leaped backwards and as a pale pink aura surrounded her she yelled "**MYSTIC LIGHT**" then she held her hands together and yelled again as she released a spell "**FLAME**" a massive fireball formed in her hands and flew straight at the Gob. Creating a great explosion.

When the blast faded the Gob was standing. Burnt heavily, it swayed back and fourth on its feet. Before it dropped dead and faded.

Elena sighed slightly as she felt a warm morning breeze wash over her.

She looked towards the rock formation. To find a young boy, around seven years old with black hair cowering against the rocks

"It's safe now" she said "They're all gone"

~

The boy looked up to see a pretty girl crouching behind him.

The girl smiled as she took his hand and helped him up "I'm Elena…I'll take you home"

The boy smiled as Elena helped him up and led him through the forest to home.

~

The following day the traders from Port Tristan came through Sunset Peak on the road towards Blue Ridge.

Elena bought a Teleport Gem and prepared to go to Blue Ridge.

She stood at the gates of the village, the Innkeeper and the boy she saved were beside her.

Elena sighed at the uneven emerald green gem in her hands as the boy said "Thank you for saving me"

Elena smiled at the boy as she said "Don't mention it" then she closed her eyes and said as she focused on the gem "Maybe I'll see you next time I'm through here"

Then the Teleport Gem flashed a bright jade green and Elena was surrounded in a white light before she disappeared.

Authors Notes: Done.

The first four characters have been introduced.

Next time their great journey begins.


	6. Chapter 5: Crossroads

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 5 **Crossroads**

_Four paths converge._

_Two further on the road._

_Six warriors called to fight_

_To drive back the shadow.___

_Power of the Guardians guides them on._

_May the West Wind blow on their path.___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Glenn hiked his pack up on his shoulder as he walked along the boardwalk towards the Blue Ridge Tavern.

He hadn't been back in Blue Ridge in 6 months.

_"It's good to be back"_ he thought as he entered the tavern

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sighed slightly as she drank her bottle of beer.

The foreman at the excavation had told her that only teams of two or more could enter the ruins. And in her opinion most of the male Rangers in the Blue Ridge Tavern were sexist pigs.

"I think we should just pack it up and move on Shiro" she said as she ate a peanut

Shiro nibbled on the peanut in his tiny hands and said "Give it a day Alex…there's bound to be somebody around here who isn't a total scumbag"

"OK" Alex sighed "One day…then we'll head for Neo Adlehyde" then she called the waitress over to order some lunch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack walked into Blue Ridge with a sigh.

He had left Baskar at noon three days earlier. Working his way through the Zenom Range to the village of Cyprus Springs.

The owner of the Swords Edge was still as good a cook as he remembered.

On his way through Cyrus Forest it had seemed as if every Balloon and Pillbug in the forest was after him.

But it had been beneficial since he was well on his way to mastering the Guardian Lore magic of the Four Elemental Mediums.

He had already mastered the four base Elemental spells, Red Beaut from Moor Galt, Sonic Claw from Fengalon, Pressure from Schtudark, and Rock Bolt from Grudiev.

When he stayed at the Swords Edge Zack had changed into some more travel friendly clothes.

He now wore a pair of dark brown combat pants, a grey t-shirt, a loose white long sleeved shirt, a dark brown suede vest, a pair of white gauntlets, with his hair tied back in a ponytail by a red leather cord, and several strands hanging down over his eyes.

He sighed slightly as he bit into a red apple from his bag and walked along the boardwalk towards the tavern.

He had heard in Cyprus Springs that only teams of two or more were being hired by the excavation.

_"Which means I need a partner" _he thought as he stepped into the tavern

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena shivered as the residual energy flowed through her body as she stepped into the Excavation foreman's office.

He was a friend of her father's so she hoped he would let her take part in the Excavation of the city ruins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Elena" the Foreman said "I can't let you go into the ruins alone"

Elena sighed as she stood up "Then what am I supposed to do?"

The foreman shrugged as he examined the invoice in front of him "There are a lot of Rangers in town for the excavation…you could try checking the tavern"

"Hmph" Elena snorted as she walked out of the office "A lot of Rangers…and half of them are nothing more than sexist pigs"

She sighed to herself as she walked along the boardwalk _"Might as well head for the tavern"_ she thought _"Have a drink and see what I have to work with"_

Authors Notes: Done. Not bad huh?

A little short I know but I didn't want to confuse the readers with any more different points.

Next time we meet the final pieces of the key to Filgaia's future.


	7. Chapter 6: Character Profiles 2

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 6 **Character Profiles 2**

Serena Connors

Age: 23

From: White Rock

Fighting Style: Red Magic (Wild ARMS 2 Enemy Skills), Martial Arts, and Arms

Profile: One of the best Trackers to become a Ranger in thirty years. Descended from the Drifter Maya Schroedinger, Serena inherited Maya's ability to emulate the abilities of things both alive and dead, but instead of books and comics as her ancestor did, Serena's ability allows her to draw strength from her opponents. Making her a formidable foe. She has worked with her partner Zed Kain since she met him in White Rock two years ago. She sees him as an uncle or an older brother

Zed Kain

Age: 53

From: Lohan (Unconfirmed)

Fighting Style: Ninjitsu

Profile: While seen as a Ranger by most people, Zed Kain is one of the best Bounty Hunters on all of Filgaia, his friends call him Z. Though little is known about him. Other than he walked into a Tavern in Lohan ten years ago and started a bar brawl which resulted in the collection of half a dozen bounties. Despite his age he can still kick ass with the best of them, and is as fast on the sword draw as a trained warrior half his age. He took Serena under his wing when he met her in White Rock two years ago. He has taught her everything he knows about Filgaia's history.


	8. Chapter 7: Hunt in the Twin Towers

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 7 **Hunt in the ****Twin****Towers**

_Three nights earlier on the Iron Mountains to the North of Neo Adlehyde_

* * *

The rain pounded into the earth of the cold mountains where the Ice Golem Lolithia once slept.

Two people ran through the dense forest.

A man and a woman.

They came to a stop under a tall oak tree.

The man was in his early fifties. Standing at six feet one, tanned skin, slightly wrinkled, with deep forest green hair, streaked slightly with grey at the roots, cut short and running down his neck. With pale blue eyes.

He wore a pair of grey combat pants; a grey jacket zipped to the collar, a white t-shirt underneath, a set of black body armour made up of breast and back plates

Linked together by black straps, and a pair of shoulder pads, black metal plated fighting gloves, a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of sunglasses. Which were sitting in a pouch on the body armour.

And strapped to the back of the body armour on the right shoulder in a black scabbard was a three foot long Scimitar style katana.

The blade was two and a quarter feet long, similar to a Katana, but curved outward from the base as a slight angle, with a three quarter inch curved jagged blade running up at the back blade from the base in a V shape with the main blade.

The hilt was three quarters of an inch long. Bound in red leather. The crossguard was a deep black circle, criss-crossed in patterned lines. And at the base of the hilt was a black three fingered claw clenched in a fist.

* * *

The woman was in her mid twenties, standing at five and a half feet with raven black hair braided to mid back and tied in a ponytail by a black cord.

She wore a pair of dark blue combats; black steel toe capped combat boots, a black t-shirt, a white sleeveless denim vest with a black belt, and strapped across her chest was a bandoleer of ammo clips for her ARM.

Her weapon was a Might Glove on her right arm. Modified slightly and lighter than the type a man would use. But just as deadly, and a gauntlet with a metal plated glove on her left arm.

And beneath the armguard of her Might Glove. Rested a small but powerful machinegun style arm.

(AN For those who've played Wild Arms 2 and watched the disc 2 opening video. You might remember the machine gun blast Brad used in a section of the video. It came out of the side of his Might Glove. Well either way I think you understand)

The man narrowed his eyes and she looked through the tree-line

"Whad'ya see Z?" Serena Conners asked

Zed Kain scanned the clearing beyond the trees. Using the occasional flashes of thunder and his own keen night vision.

"The slimy bastard slipped away when we were fighting that damn pack of Lizard Men" he replied

"Any theories on where he could have gone?" Serena asked

"Just one" Zed replied "The Twin Towers"

"Twin Towers?"

"It's a Guardian Shrine with two towers about half a kilometre high pointing North and South. It's said to be the shrine to the Guardians of Darkness and Light, Leitea Salk and Stare Roe…the southern tower of Stare Roe is said to be on a direct line with Neo Adlehyde…can you tell me why kiddo?"

Serena smiled as she removed the armguard of her Might Glove to check the clip in her Striker P-90 machinegun ARM…it was down one round from the fight with the Lizard men in the forest..

She smiled as she thought of the answer to her latest pop quiz. It was something Z had thought of to keep her mind working when they had first started out.

"It could be because the first city of Adlehyde was called the _Land of the Light_ a couple of millennia ago"

"Correct" Zed smiled "But Adlehyde wasn't just called the Land of the Light…in ancient Elw…Adlehyde _means_ Light"

As Serena nodded Zed said "It's the only possible place he could run"

"Then we go after him?" Serena asked

Zed nodded "Yeah...but we'll have to split up once we go in"

Serena smirked as she stood up and cocked her ARM "Don't worry Z…I know how to watch my six" then she stepped into the open and searched for the Twin Towers.

Zed stepped out behind her and drew his Katana, the Doom Bringer.

(AN No he's not Zed from Wild ARMs 1…but you'll see)

"From what my sources told me the Twin towers should be at the northern end of this forest"

Serena nodded and took out her compass, within a few moments she found north and ran, Zed kept an easy pace with her.

Serena chuckled as she said "For somebody in his early fifties Z you can move pretty fast"

"Don't ya wish you'd age as gracefully as me then kiddo?" Zed laughed as the Twin Towers came into view over the rise ahead.

* * *

The antechamber of the Twin Towers seemed to be split into two sections.

The northern half of the chamber was covered in dark grey tiles and torches of dark blue flame.

The southern half was covered in shining white tiles, and lined with torches of pure golden flame.

There were two paths to take.

"North or South?" Zed asked

"I'll take North, Z" Serena replied as she clenched her right fist, causing the muscles in her right forearm to contract, activating a sensitive pressure switch inside the Might Glove, and sending a handgrip with the trigger for her ARM out of the underside of the Might Glove.

Zed nodded as he drew his sword and took the South path, not bothering to glance back as he said "Watch your six kid" and stepped through the southern opening.

* * *

Serena tightened her grip on the trigger of her ARM as she surveyed the room.

It was a simple room with a spiral staircase leading up.

She sighed as she stared up the stairs. It wasn't exactly an optimal fighting location. One slip and she was fucked. But if they wanted to catch their twenty thousand gella bounty they had to.

Zed grinned slightly as he examined the room he was in.

There was a spiral staircase at the end of the walkway. But it the walkway was blocked by an energy barrier. And the deactivation switch was against the wall. Ten feet across the open air.

He smirked as he reached down to his left hip and withdrew a tool he had found rather handy on several occasions. A blue throwing knife.

He flipped the knife in his hand and hurled it at the control switch.

The knife struck the switch and dissolved. But still had the desired effect, the barrier was lowered, allowing Zed access to the half kilometre high spiral staircase, which he took at a slow jog.

* * *

Serena sighed as she came to the end of her road.

She been jogging up the stairs for fifteen minutes, the only monsters to attack her were a few irritating little Harpies and Balloons, which she had blown out of the sky with her ARM.

But now she was at a dead end. A section of stairs ahead of her was missing. And it was too far to jump.

Serena sighed as she looked around.

To her left was the primary body of the tower. And in the shadows she saw what appeared to be a weak section of the wall.

Reaching into her pack Serena produced a small black bomb.

With a quick smirk she placed the bomb on the ground in front of the wall, lit the fuse with a lighter she kept in her pocket, and stepped back as the bomb blew.

When the dust cleared the wall section was gone and the bomb lay intact in the opening.

Serena smiled as she picked up the explosive, pocketed it, and stepped through the opening.

* * *

Zed smiled slightly as he reached the top of the southern tower.

While he enjoyed the Ranger occupation, there still were times when he said to himself "I'm getting too old for this shit"

He sighed as he walked through the opening at the top of the tower.

* * *

Inside the northern tower Serena rotated her shoulders as she looked around.

The inside of the tower was lit with blue stones. And a strong wind blew upwards from the bottom to the tower.

Serena frowned slightly as she reached into her pack and removed a small green apple and tossed it into the open. Almost instantly the wind caught the tower and carried it upwards and out of sight.

_"So I'm supposed to just jump and let the wind carry me up top?"_ she asked herself

She shrugged as she stepped forward "Who wants to live forever" she whispered as she jumped.

Zed stopped as he heard a scream from just inside the room.

He drew his sword and stepped into the chamber.

His bounty, a man in his late thirties with black hair, lay on the ground, slowly backing away from a large blue furred creature with curved white horns and white claws.

(AN Think of a blue Ifrit)

The creature towered over the man growling

Zed sighed slightly as he reached for a throwing knife and hurled it at the creature, trying to get its attention.

The creature looked from the cowering man to Zed, and roared as it charged.

Zed tightened his grip on the Doom Bringer and leapt to meet the charge.

* * *

Serena swore as she leapt back to avoid a claw swipe from the Zombie.

She had been carried to the top of the northern tower by the wind. The chamber at the top was a simple room filled with torches of blue flame. And a large monolith at the back of the chamber with a strange symbol at the centre. The monolith seemed to radiate magical energies.

But the chamber was empty beyond that so Serena decided to turn back.

But before she could leave, a ten foot tall red scaled lizard like zombie with white horns and claws appeared and attacked her.

As the creature swung at her in an attempt to rip her in two, Serena gripped the handle of her ARM and waited the chance to fire.

And found it when the Zombie reared its head back to attack.

Almost instantly she snapped up her hand and pulled the trigger, sending a quadruple burst of bullets into the Zombie's chest.

But it barely phased the beast. The Zombie just went ahead and released a sphere of flame from its mouth straight at her.

Serena dove to the left to avoid the blast then came back to her feet aiming for the Zombie's head and fired.

The stream of bullets struck home, but the Zombie was still unaffected.

_"OK"_ she thought _"What now?"_

Then an idea occurred to her.

She leapt backwards to the entrance to give herself room, and then she closed her eyes and focused.

Then a pale golden light appeared in her left hand and she roared "**GATLING BLASTER**" then the light flashed and dozens of streams of energy flew from her hand and struck the Zombie.

While the attack injured the Zombie. It was still on its feet.

Serena growled in anger as the Zombie struggled to its feet.

Then it hit her. Undead creatures are weak against fire. And while the Zombie had used a fire attack, it was still susceptible to the element.

Serena stood up and closed her eyes as she gathered her energy. A golden aura surrounded her as she roared "**DRAIN STRIKE**" and charged the Zombie. Her right forearm glowed a shining gold as she drove her fist into the Zombie's stomach.

The indentation she made in the Zombie's stomach glowed slightly as Serena took the Zombie's energy from it to strengthen herself. And after a few seconds a silver light flowed down Serena's fist.

She smirked as she kicked off the floor, flipping in mid air before she gathered her energy and in mid air yelled "**FIRE BREATH**" and released a blast of flame from her mouth straight at the Zombie. It struck the creature head on and engulfed the creature in flames.

The Zombie howled in pain as it burned away. Leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Serena shivered slightly as the residual energies of the Drain Strike force attack faded from her body.

She then took the chance to have a better look around the room.

The room was virtually untouched by the fight. Aside from a scorch mark on the wall near the entrance where the Zombie's fire breath had hit.

The only difference was that the symbol at the centre of the monolith was beginning to glow.

Serena frowned as she approached.

* * *

Zed swore as the creature, Nelgaul he had remembered, backhanded him into the wall.

He spun in midair and pushed hard off the wall before he hit too hard, and came down on top of Nelgaul with a crushing overhead slash.

The beast roared and swung for Zed again. But missed as Zed leapt back towards the entrance. Zed held the sword in front of him and focused. After a few moments a pale Yellow glow surrounded him and he charged forward yelling "**Deathsword**"

Five feet from Nelgaul the yellow glow surrounding Zed flashed and he vanished.

He reappeared behind the creature and struck hard and fast across its back, then he disappeared again.

Only to reappear right in front of Nelgaul to bring his sword upwards across its chest.

The creature roared and swung for him again.

Zed avoided the strike and drew his sword to his right shoulder and focused his energy.

After a few moments a silver aura surrounded him and he charged forward yelling "**SONIC VISION**"

His sword shone with a silver light as he attacked. Bringing the Doom Bringer up in a devastating rising slash that tore deep into the floor before bisecting Nelgaul right up the centre.

The creature came apart almost as soon as Zed's feet were back on the ground.

The body faded away leaving nothing but a few cracks in the tiles where Nelgaul had stepped heavily.

Glancing towards the entrance Zed saw that the bounty had fainted long ago.

He was about to move to pick him up when the symbol on the monolith at the back of the chamber exploded in light.

* * *

Serena leapt back as the symbol on the monolith exploded in black light

She shielded her eyes from the light and prepared to defend herself if necessary.

But a voice from the light said _"Do not be alarmed warrior, I mean you no harm"_

"Who are you?" she asked

After a few moments the light faded to reveal an image of a creature, the size of a man but its skin was a dark grey almost black, with a red sphere rimmed with white over the spot where its heart would be, white gauntlets, and leg guards on its legs and arms, a long tail lashing behind it, long black horns jutting from the side of its head, and white eyes that shone against the darkness.

The creature replied _"I am the Guardian of the Shadows, Leitea Salk"_

"Leitea Salk?" Serena asked

_"Yes"_ the Guardian replied _"You and your partner have been found worthy of the power of Light and Shadow"_

_

* * *

_

Zed frowned as he stared at the image of the shining woman before him, the Guardian of Light Stare Roe. The image was of a woman, with pale skin, long black hair wearing a flowing white robe and wielding a long silver staff.

She hat told him that he and Serena were being given the power of Light and Darkness.

He folded his arms and considered the proposal. The power of a Guardian at his disposal. It would really help him out in work.

_"Why not?"_ he shrugged and said "Alright I accept"

Stare Roe nodded as she said _"Your partner has taken the offer as well..."_ then she stretched out her hand and a shining gold glow formed in her hand and flew from her hand to Zed's.

When the glow faded from Serena's hand there was a pale grey stone tablet with Leitea Salk's symbol carved into the face resting on her palm.

Without even trying she could sense the power flowing through the object. The power of the Guardian.

Leitea Salk showed Serena how to Invoke the Medium's power then said _"I will transport you back to the Antechamber now"_ Serena nodder as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and Leitea Salk faded away and said _"May the west wind watch over you"_ then after a few moments a pale green sparkle surrounded her and she disappeared.

* * *

Zed shivered slightly as the teleportation faded and he found himself back in the Antechamber. His bounty lay unconscious on the floor beside him, and Serena standing behind him gazing at her hand.

"You OK kid?" he asked

Serena shook her head to clear it "Yeah" then she glanced behind Zed and saw their bounty laying on the floor "That him?"

"Yeah" Zed nodded "Let's get him back to Neo Adlehyde and take a few days off before the Ruins Festival"

Serena nodded as Zed put on his sunglasses and picked up the bounty by the back of his belt and walked out of the Twin Towers. Into the rising sun and the cool morning rain.

Authors Notes: Done.

Not bad if I say so myself.

Next time the team meets and the excavation begins.


	9. Chapter 8: The Excavation Begins

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 8: **The Excavation Begins**

Glenn set his hat on the bar as he sat down and ordered a beer.

As he drank the beer he glanced around the tavern common room. Taking a look at the various Rangers gathered in the room.

To his surprise there weren't as many as he had expected.

He had expected the bar to be crawling with Rangers in town for the excavation. But there were only about eight men and women in the bar.

"You a Ranger?"

Glenn looked back to the bar when he heard the voice to see the Barkeep looking at him and said "Yeah…I'm in town for the Excavation"

"And your lookin for a partner" the Barkeep said

"Yeah" Glenn sighed as the Barkeeper walked away.

* * *

As Glenn finished his beer he heard a voice behind him say "This is getting boring Shiro…I say we pack up and move on…there's a train this afternoon for Neo Adlehyde we can still catch it"

"Give it one more hour Alex" another voice pleaded "We've been travelling for hours…I wanna get some sleep"

Glenn turned around to see a woman roughly his age with long brown hair, sitting at the table behind him. And a grey wind mouse standing on the table.

"Alright Shiro" the woman said "One more hour"

Glenn leaned back against the bar as he looked the woman over. Under her left arm he could see a black revolver style ARM hanging in a shoulder holster. He could tell she knew how to use it.

Brushing a stand of hair out of his eyes Glenn stood up and approached.

* * *

Alex looked up as the guy she'd seen checking her out approached and said "What can I do for you Ranger?"

"It's more what we can do for each other" Glenn replied

Intrigued Alex motioned for him to sit, and said "What can you do for me?"

"You need a partner for the excavation" Glenn said "And so do I…I'm suggesting a temporary partnership"

Alex thought for a moment and nodded "I accept…I'm Alex Quartermain" then she motioned to the Wind Mouse and said "That's Shiro"

Glenn nodded as he said "Glenn Cyrus"

Alex nodded as she said "When do you want to leave?"

Glenn ran his hand across the stubble on his jaw and said "Right now"

Alex nodded as she stood up and watched Shiro hop into her bag "Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you at the Foreman's office"

Glenn nodded as he stood up picked up his hat, and walked towards the coat rack near the door.

* * *

They had gone to meet with the Foreman, and found out the reason that there were so many Rangers just sitting around the bar.

To enter the Ruins of the city the teams needed a Duplicator key. And the Forman didn't have one.

"What now?" Alex asked as she folded her arms and glared at the door.

Glenn smiled as the cool wind blew against his shirt. He had left his poncho and hat back in the bar with his bag. In a combat situation those kinds of weight weren't something he needed slowing him down.

"Simple" Glenn replied as he reached into his pocket. And withdrew a golden key "We go in" then he slid the key into the lock and it turned without a hint of resistance.

After a few moments the doors parted, and Glenn pocketed the key then took a flare from his pants leg pocket and ignited it as he drew his katana.

Alex smiled as she drew her sword and followed him through the door.

* * *

Zack sighed to himself as he drank the bottle of water in his hand. There were a lot of Rangers in the bar. But he didn't like the feel of them. They looked like they cared about nothing but their money.

He shook his head and set down the bottle, stood up and walked towards the door.

On the way out he bumped into someone.

He stepped back and mumbled and apology as he looked up.

To see a rather pretty girl standing before him rubbing her shoulder as she said "It's OK I should have watched where I was going"

Zack nodded as he let her pass.

With a sigh Zack sniffed the air; there was a faint trace of the scent of Poet's Jasmine lingering in the air.

He shook his head as he walked out the door _"I suppose it won't hurt to go take a look at the entrance to the Ruins"_ then he walked along the boardwalk and out of town towards the excavation site.

* * *

Elena frowned as she stood before the door to the underground. It was open.

Which didn't make sense since Duplicators were hard to come by even for Rangers.

"Planning to go in?" a voice asked from behind her

Elena looked around to see the guy she bumped into walking along the path towards her with a quarterstaff across his shoulders

Elena nodded as she folded her arms "Are you?"

The teen nodded as he lowered his staff to his side "It's why I'm in town"

Sensing the magical energies flowing through him Elena asked "Are you a Mage?"

"Zoa Priest actually…" he replied "my name's Zack Walker"

"Elena Cyan" Elena replied as she shook his hand "Care to join me?"

Zack smiled and said "Sure" then the two Sorcerers walked into the Ruins.

Authors Notes: Done.

A little short which is something I'm not used to doing but I figure it's better to make it short and to the point than to beat around the bush like I usually do.

Next time the search of the ruins begins


	10. Chapter 9: First Meetings

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 9: **First Meetings**

Zack swore as he dropped the stone in his hand when it became too hot. He had picked up the rock on his way into the underground and focused the power of a Red Beaut spell into the stone to create a torch. But after a few minutes the stone had become too warm and he had to drop it into the water.

Elena giggled slightly as Zack fanned his hand.

"Oh you find this funny?" Zack joked

"Hilarious" Elena replied as she reached into her pocket, produced a crimson sphere and focused her energy into it. Casting the area in a red light.

Elena smiled slightly as she took the lead, Zack not far behind her.

But he called a halt when his foot kicked something.

Elena stopped as it bounced down the path towards her.

She crouched to pick up the tube.

Zack frowned as he crouched beside her "A chemical flare"

Elena nodded as she felt the dying warmth of the flare "It just died recently…a few minutes at most"

Zack gripped his staff as he stood up and said "Then whoever opened the door is still here"

Glenn dropped another flare as he walked through the underground, trying to keep going north as much as possible.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked as he turned a corner

"As far as I know we're in the underground tunnels leading into what used to be Adlehyde Castle" Alex replied "I think it was supposed to be some sort of escape route for the Royal Family in emergencies"

Glenn nodded as he walked across a bridge.

The path split going left and right.

"Left or right?" Alex asked

Glen thought for a moment and said "Left" then started down the path, dropping the flare in his hand as he went

Alex nodded as she stared along the path and took a corner behind Glenn.

At the end of the path there was a turn.

Glen was about to make the turn when he heard footsteps close by.

He stopped and drew the Quicksilver; at the same time Alex drew the Peacemaker and nodded to Glenn as he gave her a signal to cover him.

Then after a few moments Glen moved out and around the corner, raising the Quicksilver as he went. Alex right behind him, going low as she raised the Peacemaker.

As she took aim she heard a surprised yell.

Zack and Elena walked cautiously through the ruin underground. They were trying to find both the Rangers who had opened the door. And a way to the back of the ruins. So far they had kept going north, following the trail of dead flares.

At the end of the trail they had found a split path going left and right. Elena had voted for the right path.

As she reached the end of the path Elena saw a long path leading to an opening. Sconces of magical flame rested on either side.

"Jackpot" Zack whispered as he stepped around the corner, Elena right behind him.

They were about to start down the walkway when two people came around the corner to the right. Their ARMs aimed at himself and Elena.

Zack yelled in surprise as he brought up his staff in defence, while Elena dropped back and prepared a spell.

Glenn took a few seconds after he moved out to look over the two people. Both obviously Mages. Not there to fight him so he put up the ARM and holstered it as he said "Put up the ARM Alex, they aren't here for a fight"

"No" the girl with the staff said "We're just here to explore, same as you two"

Glenn nodded as he stood straight, sheathed the Black Feral and said "I'm Glenn Cyrus" then he motioned to Alex and said "That's Alex Quartermane"

The pair of Mages introduced themselves and Zack suggested that they proceed together.

"It would be a good idea" Alex agreed as she holstered her ARM "We have no idea what kind of defences are in place here"

The chamber beyond the door was large. But filled mostly with trinkets and junk.

But there were two items specifically which took Glenn, Elena and Zack's notice.

It felt as if Glenn had been called towards the far right corner of the room.

Then he simply stood, staring at an object on the shelf.

In total it was four feet long, bent at the centre in a 45° angle, primarily made of a black metal, but red at either end.

Glenn seemed mesmerised as he stretched out his left hand to take it from the shelf.

He held the object, a Boomerang he seemed to recognise, in his left hand as he whispered "Saber Fang"

(AN Does anybody remember who used this?)

"By the Guardians" Zack whispered as he held up a beautifully crafted blue gemstone "Is this what I think it is?"

Elena turned to face the Zoa Priest and nodded quickly as she took the gem in his hand "I never thought I would ever find the Teardrop here"

"Teardrop?" Alex asked as she looked up from the crate she was going through "As in the _Guardians _Teardrop?"

"Yes" Elena replied as she stared into the gems blue depths

"But how did it end up here?" Alex asked "If I remember my history right the Tear Drop had been stored in an old Museum east of where Port Tristan is now up until 1,500 years ago, when the Dream Demon Beatrice tried to destroy Filgaia"

"The Baskars stored it here a few decades after that" Zack answered

"An interesting find" a voice said from outside.

Glenn and Alex instantly drew their ARMs and aimed at the doorway just as a two people came through the door.

Glenn's finger slowly drew back the trigger as the two figures stepped into the brightly lit room.

The first was a woman, five and a half feet with pale skin, long red hair and blue eyes, in a white dress, with a flowing white sleeveless overcoat. The woman had the feel of a Mage.

The second was a man, six and a half feet tall, with black hair and cold grey eyes, heavily muscled with tan skin, marked by several scars across the chest and arms, and one down the centre of his left eye from hairline to jaw, wearing a red bandana tied around his forehead, wearing a thigh length black vest. On his right arm he had a heavy black three bladed claw, when the man clenched his fist the claw blades spun around.

The woman looked towards Elena and said "Now if you would be so kind as to fork it over"

Alex drew back the hammer on her ARM as she drew her sword and stepped between Elena and the woman and said "It's usually polite to introduce yourself before making threats"

"Oh" the woman said "How rude of me…I'm Shana" then she motioned to her partner and said "This is Kain" then she looked towards Elena and said again "Now hand over the Teardrop before I make you hand it over"

Elena began gathering a spell as Zack did the same and said "Why don't you come and try it then"

"Gladly" Shana said as she stepped forward.

Alex tightened her grip on her ARM and took aim, when something caught her eye off to the left.

Lying on the ground near the left wall was a sleek yet heavy black riffle style ARM.

Zack and Glenn saw what she was looking at and knew what she had planed. Each already had a plan to cover her.

Just as Shana released an energy blast Alex dove for the riffle, while Zack pushed Elena out of the way with one hand and brought up his staff with the other.

At the same time Glenn hurled the Saber Fang at the woman.

Shana barely ducked as the black Boomerang flew overhead.

But she didn't have time to notice the shot until it struck.

She looked towards the sound as she clutched her bleeding shoulder.

To see Alex half lying on the ground, with a sleek black ARM propped against her shoulder.

Shana glared at the Ranger and prepared a spell.

When a deep rumbling roar shook the entire underground.

Glenn almost tore the Black Feral from its scabbard as a pale purple sphere formed at the centre of the room.

Elena hoisted herself to her feet and groaned as something emerged from the sphere "Congratulations" she growled as she glared at Shana "You just woke up the Chimera"

Another roar echoed from the sphere and a ten foot tall black furred, bipedal lion with the head of an eagle and a bull on its left and right shoulders, and a forest green serpent for a tail appeared in the centre of the room.

The creature roared as it took a step towards them.

Shana looked between the Chimera and Kain and said "I'll leave you kiddies to your own devices" then she ran for her life.

Glenn glared at the woman's retreating form before he turned his attention to more pressing matters

He trained his ARM on the eagle head of the Chimera and fired off four rounds.

The Chimera roared at the stinging sensation and gathered a ball of flame in its massive left hand, then hurled it at Glenn's ARM.

Glenn swore loudly as he dropped the smoking piece of metal and drew his sword as he began gathering his energy.

"What do we do?" Elena asked

Alex checked the ARM in her hands to find it missing only two rounds and said "We kill it" then she raised the riffle to her shoulder and fired again, striking the back of the Chimeras lion head with pinpoint accuracy.

The middle head roared as the heavy shot before the serpent tail turned to face Alex and hissed as it released a Lightning spell at her.

Alex barely managed to avoid the spell and get off another shot at the Bull head on the Chimeras left shoulder.

At the same time Glenn charged forward yelling "**BRAVER**"

The Chimera roared as Glenn approached and released another fireball. But Glenn leapt upwards avoiding the attack, then came down on top of the Chimera with a crushing blow that caused a large explosion.

The blast blew the creature off its feet, but it was still alive.

Glenn growled in anger as he stood straight "What the hell do we have to do to kill this guy?"

"We do what's necessary" Elena answered as a pale pink aura surrounded her and she said "**Mystic Light**" then she gathered a spell and yelled "**FLAME**" and after a few moments a crimson sphere formed in her hands and grew to two feet in length, then the spell flew out of her hands and exploded on contact with the rising Chimera.

Glenn growled in anger as the blast dissipated to reveal the Chimera, standing, burnt heavily, with patches of black fur on its left side burnt away.

He was about to gather his energy for another strike. When he saw a pillar of silver light appear where Zack once was.

Zack watched Glenn, Alex and Elena attack the Chimera through the haze of the pounding in his skull.

Slowly the haze began to clear, and Zack was able to see the two broken halves of his Staff lying in his lap.

That was not good. A Zoa priest's weapon was the focusing point for their Guardian Lore magic. Without it a priest was all but useless.

_"NO"_ Zack's mind roared _"I am NOT useless"_ he growled in his mind as he spied a useable weapon propped against the wall to his right.

In the back of his mind he could feel a great power rising. A part of him seemed to know it. And with that in mind a silver aura surrounded him as he stood to full height and roared "Guardian of the Flames…I summon you fourth **MOOR GALT**"

Then an aura of flame surrounded him then shot upwards through the ceiling and into the sky.

After a few moments a deep birdlike screech erupted from somewhere above.

Then out of nowhere a great flaming bird appeared and flew towards the Chimera at breakneck speeds. Carrying behind it a trail of flame that seemed to leave the ground untouched. With a flap of its wings the flames encircled the Chimera. And for a few moments the fires simply swirled around it. Before Moor Galt drew up its wings and blasted skywards and out of sight. Leaving an explosion of fire in its wake.

When the flames faded the Chimera stood, smoking slightly for a few moments before the creature collapsed and died.

Glenn sighed as the Chimera faded to dust then he sheathed his sword. "That was interesting"

Alex smiled slightly as she stared at the spot the Chimera once occupied "You were right Shiro…this was worth the trip"

"Thanks" Shiro replied as he popped his head out of the bag "Now could you please keep the shots down and let me sleep"

A small grin crossed Alex's face as Shiro went back to sleep and she stared down at the ARM in her hands. Despite being a heavy framed Riffle ARM, Alex had barely needed to adjust her aim. The ARM fired like a Sniper Riffle.

Glenn seemed to sense her confusion and said "Let me take a look at the ARM"

Alex frowned but complied.

Glenn held the weapon in his hands and ran through several motions, before he said "It's old…about fifteen maybe twenty years…loads on the standard Ammo clips…but I can't tell you why it hit with such accuracy"

Alex nodded as she looked past his shoulder and said "What about that switch on the left side near the stock?"

Glenn nodded a thank you as he noticed the switch and flipped it down. The switch caused the top cover of barrel, half an inch from the Stock to split away from the rest of the weapon and slide forward slightly. Following a hunch Glenn took hold of the upper barrel cover and pushed forward, allowing the cover to slide forward two inches on a hidden track on either side of the barrel, revealing something similar to a breech inside. The breech opened as soon as the barrel cover was clear and revealed a large silver cylindrical cartridge.

Glenn caught on as soon as he saw the cylinder "It's a Multi-ARM"

"You mean like a Bayonet?" Elena asked

"More or less" Glenn replied "I'd wager the Cartridge is a Snipe Barrett…that type of shot would allow pinpoint accuracy even against a moving target"

"A Multi-ARM" Alex whispered as she closed the ARM and slung it across her shoulder by the leather strap.

"You might want to have the ARMs Master check it out…just in case" Glenn said

Alex nodded as she sheathed her sword and looked towards Zack, who had been very quiet "You OK Zack?"

Zack blinked as he heard his name, then snapped himself out of the shocked stupor he was in and nodded "I'm OK"

"What was that bird you summoned?" Alex asked

"Moor Galt" Zack replied "The Guardian of Fire"

Alex nodded as she motioned for him to follow "We're headed back to Blue Ridge to decide out next move"

Zack nodded as he picked up the weapon he had grabbed before he summoned Moor Galt. It appeared to be a spear of some kind, twin bladed, four and a half feet long, the blades were a little blunt and the shaft wasn't in perfect condition. But it would do till he got it repaired.

"Zack come on" Elena called from the door. Zack shook his head and jogged towards the door, very pleased with himself for the success of the search.

Authors Notes: Done.

Not bad if I say so myself.

To those who don't know what a Multi-ARM is just think of Ashley from Wild ARMs 2s Bayonet. Except I got the idea from the remake of Wild ARMs: Alter Code F.

And as a notice. Not all my characters will be able to summon the Guardians. Just two people.

Next time the team gets a new job.

Read and review please


	11. Chapter 10: The Journey to Neo Adlehyde

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 10: **The Journey to Neo Adlehyde**

Upon returning to Blue Ridge Alex went to the ARMs Master to have the Multi-ARM checked over, while Glenn, Elena, and Zack went to the Foreman's office to inform him of their discoveries.

"Hmmm" the Foreman mumbled "A Double Bladed Spear, a Boomerang, a Multi-ARM, and the Teardrop…Not exactly a complete success…but a heck of a find none the less"

Elena nodded as she held the Teardrop in her hands "My main concern is the Teardrop…if that woman tried to steal it once…the chances are they'll try again when it's being transported back to Neo Adlehyde"

The foreman agreed "Which is why I'd like to hire your Ranger friends to guard it for the trip"

Glenn had been in a foul mood since the Chimera was killed. The damn beast had slagged his ARM. Even if he didn't use it much that was beside the point, he had always kept it as a precaution. But now he didn't have it to use.

Out of the corner of his eye Glenn looked towards the Foreman upon hearing him speak and said "I'm in, but I can't speak for Alex"

"She's probably still at the ARMs Master" Zack replied as he stood up and picked up his new spear "I need to go to the Armoury anyway…I'll go let her know about the job"

Glenn nodded as he stood up and followed the Zoa Priest "I'll go with you…I'm in the mood for a walk anyway"

* * *

On the way to the Foreman's office Glenn had gone back to the tavern to find his hat and poncho had been stolen, probably by some kid that thought it looked cool. A year ago he might have agreed. But after two months the novelty had worn off. The poncho was nothing more than extra weight he couldn't afford.

"You're from Cyprus Springs right?"

Glenn glanced to his left as he walked down the boardwalk and nodded to Zack's question

"Not originally" Glenn answered "But I've lived there with my grandparents since I was seven…I'm originally from Neo Adlehyde"

"Then you must be the Grandson, Jane Leone is always talking about" Zack said

"Guilty as charged" Glenn replied with a smile as the ARMs Master came into view.

"I'll let Alex know" Glenn said "You go get that spear fixed if your gonna come along on this little joyride"

Zack nodded and crossed the street to the Armoury.

Glenn watched Zack greet Elena as she walked past him to the Magic Guild before entering the Armoury.

He smiled to himself as he entered the ARMs Master, where Alex sat at the counter across from the shopkeeper, who held the Multi-ARM in his hand. The ammo clip and the Snipe Barrett cartridge were set on the counter.

* * *

"How's it look?" Alex asked as Shiro hopped onto the counter

"Hmmm" the shopkeeper had the stock of the ARM pressed against his shoulder as he looked down the sight "For this ARM to be as old as it probably is it's in amazing condition"

"What needs done?" Alex asked

The shopkeeper thought for a moment and said "It's going to need a bit of an overhaul to get back in perfect order…the stock is rotting, the reload mechanism needs repairs, and a few other things need done"

"Can you get it done by tomorrow?" Alex asked

"I can get it done tonight" the Shopkeeper said "Business has been pretty slim recently"

Alex nodded as she stood up "I'll pick it up before the 8:30 train for Neo Adlehyde" as she left the table Shiro jumped into her bag and she saw Glenn leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and said "What's up?"

"Foreman wants us to guard the pretty gem for the trip to Neo Adlehyde" Glenn replied as he pushed off the door "You in?"

Alex shrugged as she closed the door "Nothing better to do"

Glenn nodded as they walked back to the tavern "I haven't been in Neo Adlehyde since I was twelve"

"It's been a while since I was there too" Alex replied.

* * *

Four hours later Glenn, Zack and Alex had been playing poker and several other card games since they met back at the Tavern just after 4. They had all been more or less breaking even.

Just after 8 Alex left to pick up her ARM and the Bullet clips she had bought.

Glenn and Zack were in Glenn's room at the Inn. Glenn was searching through his bag, muttering to himself.

"Zack" Glenn said as he stood up

"Yeah?"

"Not to be rude or anything but why did you come to the excavation?"

Zack frowned slightly as Glenn took off the Harness for his Boomerang and the vest and set them both on the bed before taking an old brown denim jacket from the bag.

"I just turned 18 four days ago" Zack replied "And when a Zoa Priest turns 18 they have to go through a ritual to see if they're worthy to wield the power of the Guardians"

"And I'm guessing you passed the ritual" Glenn said as he adjusted the harness to carry both his Boomerang then put the harness around his shoulders and put on the jacket

"Yeah" Zack replied as he drew the three Guardian mediums he had invoked out of his body and removed the fourth Medium from his pocket.

"These four tablets hold the power of the four elemental Guardians" Zack said "Moor Galt, Guardian of fire, Fengalon, Guardian of Wind, Schturdark, Guardian of Water, and Grudiev, Guardian of Earth…when I performed the summoning ritual the Guardians told me to go to the fallen city of the Light"

"Fallen city of the Light?" Glenn asked

"Adlehyde, Glenn…Adlehyde means Light in ancient Elw"

Glenn nodded and strapped the Scabbard of the Black Feral to his belt Zack took the Medium of Fengalon and placed it in his hand

"This is the Medium of Fengalon, the Wind Tiger" Zack said as Glenn stared at the medium in his hand.

Zack taught Glenn how to invoke the Medium's powers to make himself a superior fighter.

"Every Guardian Medium has the power to enhance the abilities of its wielder depending on the Guardian…Fengalon for example…holds the power of wind, so it will let the wielder move like the wind itself"

"Putting them in a position to do more damage faster" Glenn said

"Right" Zack answered "As well as that each of the Guardian Mediums has the power to absorb elemental magic used against the bearer, in turn healing the person's wounds using the magical energies"

Glenn nodded in understanding as he invoked the Medium and left the room. Slinging his pack across his shoulders as he went.

"Do the other Mediums have the same deal?" Glenn asked

"More or less" Zack answered "Each Medium enhances a different ability…Moor Galt makes the wielder stronger, Grudiev enhances defences and durability to allow the bearer to take more of a pounding, as well as give a little more damage themselves, and Schturdark enhances magic power, making spells used by Mages more powerful"

"As well as the elemental shields you mentioned" Glenn said as they entered the bar.

"Yeah" Zack replied as he slid the spear into a harness he had bought for across his back.

The guy in the armoury had done a great job fixing the spear. The shaft had been cleaned of rust, the blades had been sharpened, and the shaft has been wrapped in leather cord to create better grip.

"Are we ready to go?"

Zack and Glenn looked towards the voice to see Elena sitting at the table next to the door with six Crest Graphs sitting in front of her

"We're just waiting for Alex to get back from the ARMs Master" Glenn replied "Then we're outta here"

Just as Elena picked up her Crests, Alex entered the bar with a new looking ARM resting against her shoulder, and ten fully loaded eight round Ammo clips in a bandoleer across her chest.

"Ready?" Glenn asked

In response Alex spun the Multi-ARM in her hand, smiling as the lever-action reload mechanism chambered a round.

(AN For those trying to picture the ARM just think of a cross between Irvine from Final Fantasy 8's Exeter Riffle and the Terminator 2 shotgun except completely black and a shorter barrel than the Exeter)

"I'll take that as a yes" Glenn said as he walked out of the bar.

* * *

On the way to the train Zack gave Alex Moor Galt's Medium and Elena, Schturdark, and taught them the basics of Medium use. But Alex more or less tuned him out since she never touched magic, in any form.

As they walked to the train station outside town Zack fell into step beside Elena and asked "What was up at the Magic Guild?"

"I was getting some of my Crests changed" Elena replied "I needed some healing magic and a barrier spell, so I changed Lightning and Freeze to Heal and Shield"

"Good idea" Zack said as he boarded the train.

Once onboard Glenn had suggested that the group split into two groups to cover possible train access points.

* * *

Elena was in the Dining Car having a cup of coffee seven hours later. Aware of the fact that Alex was at the far end of the Car and that Glenn and Zack were in Cars on either side of her, all were ready to move in an instant.

"Are you alright Miss?"

Elena looked up to the speaker and nodded "I'm just tired"

The Barkeeper was about to speak when the train screeched to a sudden halt, throwing Elena to the floor.

In an instant Zack ran through the door from the front Car and helped Elena to her feet

"That them?" she asked

"Probably" Zack said as he drew his spear and said "Let's move"

Elena nodded as she jogged down the Car seeing Alex drawing her Revolver and her sword as she ran to the rear car of the train.

* * *

When the Mages arrived Glenn and Alex were crouched next to the door to the last Car

Elena was about to speak when Glenn silenced her with a sharp glare.

She frowned as Glenn reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small explosive device.

Glenn smirked as he motioned for them to get back, then pulled the pin and tossed it through the door.

Just as Glenn hit the deck, the rear car exploded.

The train was rocked by the blast but kept on going.

As Alex pulled herself to her feet she looked out through the opening, the floor of the rear car was more or less intact. Except it was consumed by flames.

But she saw something more at the centre of the car and whispered "No fucking way"

Then a laugh sounded from within the flames and a strong wind blew outwards from the centre and put out the fires

"That wasn't very nice now was it?" a female voice asked as the flames died.

Standing on the remains of the car was a woman, wearing white robes trimmed with blue and gold, pale skin and grey hair, with a massive silver key floating just off her right hand and turning slowly.

The woman looked the four over and snorted "I was expecting a little better from the protectors of the Teardrop"

Glenn ignored the comment and drew the Black Feral as Alex raised her Revolver and took aim, behind him he could sense Elena and Zack preparing spells.

"Before I unscrew your head honey" Glenn said with a smirk "Who the hell are you?"

The woman glared at Glenn before she said "The name is Caina" then she motioned to the key in her hand and said "This is Randolph, the Gateway Key" she looked towards Elena and said "Are you going to give me the Teardrop or not dear?"

"When hell freezes over" Elena answered with a glare

"Fine by me" Caina said as she raised the key above her head. After a few moments the top of the key glowed with purple light. The light grew larger for a few moments before it exploded outwards in a flash of light.

To reveal a tall hulking partially human creature with greygreen skin and white claws.

Caina stepped back as she lowered Randolph and said "I'll let you kids play with my little toy for now" then she opened a strange portal and said as she stepped in "But make no mistake…the Teardrop will be ours" then she was gone.

Glenn stared at the creature for a few moments before it leapt into the air and attacked.

On instinct Glenn gathered his energy and leapt upwards to meet the attack as he yelled "**Braver**" then in mid-air he slashed across the beast's abdomen

The creature landed at one end of the Car and Glenn landed at the other

As Glenn came to his feet and spun around Alex raised her Multi-ARM and fired off a shot straight for the creature's heart

The creature was thrown back by the shot but remained on its feet.

As the same time Elena and Zack yelled "**FLAME**" and "**RED BEAUT**" and two identical groups of four fireballs sailed over Alex's head and struck the creature dead on target.

The creature stumbled under the bombardment but managed to turn around to face Glenn, just as the swordsman was two feet from it with his sword raised.

Glenn was about to strike the creature with Physco Crack when it swung at him.

The backhand blow struck Glenn on the left side, breaking several ribs, lifting him off the car floor and carrying him across the car.

Glenn was brought out of the daze the pain of the broken ribs as he slammed back down on the floor and skidded along the floor. He got the feeling that the edge of the train was close and he immediately reacted by ramming the blade of the Black Feral into the weakened floor.

Glenn barely stopped at the edge of the train. He was hanging halfway over the edge, the only things keeping him on the train were his grip on the Black Feral and the fact that he had dug in his heels.

Taking a deep breath Glenn managed to pull himself back onto the train and stood up slowly to see Elena, Zack and Alex slowly driving the creature back towards him.

Glenn glared at the creature as he rose to full height _"You just pissed off the wrong man"_ he thought as he began gathering his energy.

After a few moments a crimson aura surrounded him and he charged forward yelling "**Accelerator**" in his mind Glenn gathered energy for a Physco Crack, but before he could release the attack something in his mind took over and he roared "**MADNESS BLADE**" the blade of the Black Feral shone with a blinding silver light as Glenn struck with blinding speed, hitting the creature with four crushing, explosive blows, each strike drove the creature back towards the edge of the car.

As the light from the final blow faded the creature stood wavering on its feet right on the edge of the train.

Glenn glared at the creature as he said see you in hell, then he drove a heavy roundhouse into its chest throwing it over the edge and onto the train tracks with a sickening _crack_.

Glenn didn't bother to look back as the train rolled over the creature and kept going.

* * *

Alex watched in silence for a few moments as Glenn sheathed his sword and simply stare out into the mountains, watching the first rays of sunlight peak over eastern horizon.

Glenn shook his head as the warm morning breeze washed over him, then he walked towards the next car.

As he passed the others he said "Let's get some sleep" then continued up the car.

Alex stared after him for a moment. She had seen the Fast Draw art practiced before, but never had she seen its techniques used in such a manor. It was unheard of.

She sighed to herself as she shouldered her ARM and walked after Glenn. She had never been able to understand the sword, she simply used it to conserve ammunition.

"I need a vacation" she muttered her she entered her cabin. Hoping to get a few hours sleep before they reached Neo Adlehyde.

Authors Notes: Done.

A little gory at the end. But still good I think.

Next time the group reach Neo Adlehyde and Glenn gets a wardrobe change.


	12. Chapter 11: Meetings in Neo Adlehyde

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 11: **Meetings in** **Neo Adlehyde**

A small smile crossed Glenn's face as he stepped off the train into the city of his birth for the first time in ten years. He took a deep breath of the air, a mixture of ocean breeze and mountain pine. It brought back distant memories of happier times.

Off to his left at the end of the train Alex was screaming curses at the station personnel as they bumped her Motor Cycle around while they offloaded it.

Zack and Elena were standing near Alex, surveying the damage to the rear car.

"You do realise that you totally destroyed an entire train Car?"

Glenn glanced towards the source of the voice to see a member of the train staff standing behind him with an angry look on his face.

Glenn waved the man off as he said "I was authorised by the Foreman to do anything necessary to eliminate anybody who attempted to steal his cargo, so if you have a problem take it up with him" then Glenn noticed Alex and the others walking towards him.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked

Glenn looked at her with a frown "You're askin me?"

"You're more or less the leader of this screwy little band Glenn" Zack said

Glenn looked from one face to the other and smiled "OK then…for now we go have some R&R…the Foreman came in on the train before us last night, he told me before he left to go see him in the morning when the Festival started to get our money…so till then it's down time"

Elena nodded as she shouldered her pack and said "I'm heading for home…I'll see you at the Festival at around Noon"

Glenn smiled as the Crest Sorceress walked past him and into the city, before he turned to the others and said "Does anybody have anything important to do?"

Alex and Zack shook their heads and Glenn grinned as he said "Then let's head for my place"

"Your place?" Alex asked as they left the Train Station

"Actually my parents place" Glenn replied "But they've been missing for fifteen years…an old friend of theirs called Bryce always looked after the place when they were away on jobs…he's my Godfather"

Alex and Zack nodded as Glenn led them through the streets of the city. To a medium sized building in the North East section of the city.

* * *

Glenn smiled as he stepped towards the front door, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket as he went.

Before he tried the lock Glenn tried the door, to find it unlocked.

He stepped into the hall and smiled "Bryce?" he called "Bryce are you here?"

"Who's there?" a gruff, yet noble sounding voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Glenn looked up as he heard the familiar voice "It's me Bryce…Glenn"

"Glenn" the voice called as a man stepped into view. Roughly Glenn's height, a stocky build, with grey hair streaked with black and cropped short, jade green eyes, and tanned, wrinkled skin. He wore a pair of grey pants and a white t-shirt, with a grey waistcoat to match the pants.

The man stopped mid-way down the stairs and gasped as he stared at Glenn "By the Guardians" he whispered "What happened to the scrawny little kid who used to beg his father to take him on his adventures?"

"The scrawny little kid grew up and went on an adventure of his own" Glenn replied with a smirk as he walked up the stairs and embraced the old man.

Bryce grinned as he followed Glenn down the stairs "Will you be in town long?"

"Coupla days at most" Glenn shrugged "at least till something comes up"

Bryce nodded as he looked Glenn's companions over "These your friends?"

"Yeah" Glenn replied "Zack Walker from Baskar, and…"

"Alexandria Quartermane" Bryce interrupted

"You know me?" Alex asked

"I knew your father" Bryce answered as he led them into the den "The two of us and Glenn's parents go way back" as Alex sat down he asked her "How's Alen doing these days?"

"He's retired" Alex replied as Shiro came out of her pack and sat on Alex's lap "He's back home in Fort Wolf"

"Dan Darium's sands finally caught up with him huh?" Bryce whispered with a sigh

"So how exactly do you know Glenn and Alex's families?" Zack asked

Bryce thought for a moment as he sat back "That was a long time ago...about thirty five years"

Authors Note: Done.

Next time we have a flashback story.

I know this chapter was a little short but every good Wild ARMs story needs a few good flashbacks.

Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 12: Back In The Day

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 12: **Back In The Day**

Bryce smiled as he lit a cigarette "I was in my thirties" he said "I was in Lohan digging up a lead for my next job…when all hell broke loose in the middle of the daily market…three rookie Rangers had stared a fire fight with the guy they were tracking"

* * *

_Lohan: 35 years earlier_

The streets were full of people in town shopping.

But the sounds of conversation were broken by gunshots. And replaced with the commotion of screaming people running from the sounds.

At one end of the market three people pushed their way through the throng of people, two men and a woman.

The first man was roughly 18, standing at six feet, with unruly aquamarine hair, and gold eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a dark tan suede jacket with short sleeves, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, and strapped to his belt, was a three foot long black Katana in a black scabbard.

The second man was in his mid twenties, stood at five feet nine, with dark brown hair, tanned skin, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey button down shirt, a blue denim waistcoat, a black thigh length overcoat, and a black ten gallon hat. With a heavy silver Revolver ARM in his hand, and a sleek black riffle strapped to his side.

The woman, stood at five and a half feet with long black hair braided down her back, wearing black combats and a white sleeveless t-shirt, she had a pair of silver handgun style ARMs in her hands, a pair of holsters strapped to her thighs, and a three foot long silver Damascus style Katana strapped across her back.

The woman raised the ARM in her right hand and aimed across the market, tracking her target.

She waited until he was in clear sight, climbing a ladder into the higher areas of the town, then she fired, putting an entire ten round clip into the ladder sections above the targets hand.

The wood cracked loudly before the wood gave way, and the ladder carried the man perched on it ten feet to the market floor.

"Was that really called for?" the second man asked as he adjusted his hat, the noon sunlight glinting off the silver star pinned to his waistcoat.

The woman groaned as she holstered her ARMS "Gimme a break Alen" she said "He's down isn't he? That's what we're being paid to do…incapacitate him and make sure he stays alive long enough to stand trial in Fort Wolf"

"We aren't being paid to damage property Sara" the first man said as he walked through the throng of bystanders

"Not you too Zeig" Sara whined "You guys are no fun…he only fell ten feet, and it was his own fault…he shouldn't have shot back in the middle of a crowded street"

Zeig smiled as he pushed through the crowd surrounding the fallen man.

But just as he broke through the man pushed the ladder off himself and leapt to his feet going for the revolver tucked into his belt.

He was about to aim at Zeig, who was drawing his Katana when a loud cannon like _boom_ resonated through the streets and the barrel of the revolver was destroyed.

Zeig looked from the man to the source of the blast in shock.

On a building two hundred metres above street level stood a man, in his thirties, wearing a long black overcoat, grey combat pants, a white button up shirt, a tan waistcoat, and a pair of tan walking boots, dark brown hair cropped short, a revolver strapped to his right leg, and in his hands, was a massive black cannon like sniper riffle.

"I would advise against that my friend" the man yelled as he leapt to the roof of another building below, then down to street level, almost the entire time keeping the riffle trained on the fallen man.

Zeig nodded to the man as Sara and Alen broke through the crowd, "Thanks for the assistance"

"Don't mention it" the man replied as he rested the riffle against his shoulder while Zeig pulled the man to his feet and then decked him clean across the jaw, knocking him out.

"We've been chasing this guy for three days" Sara said as she ejected the clips from her ARMs and reloaded them.

"What's the charge?" the man asked as Zeig and Alen hoisted the unconscious figure to his feet and handcuffed him.

Zeig thought for a moment as Sara tried to disperse the crowd and said "Uhhh…Theft, attempted Murder and a few other things…Minister Cyan from Neo Adlehyde wants his head on a pike but…"

"But your orders are to bring him to Fort Wolf for Trial" the man answered

Alen nodded as he holstered his ARM and looked the man over, trying to figure out if he recognised him.

The man noticed the boy's frown and said "I doubt you would know me Marshal…I don't do this job for the reputation…just the adventure…my name is Bryce…Marcus Bryce…my friends just call me Bryce"

Alen nodded as he shook Bryce's hand "Alen Quartermane…Marshal and Ranger" the he motioned to Zeig and Sara and said "These are Zeig Cyrus and Sara Leone, my partners"

Bryce nodded as he shouldered his riffle "Care to join me for a drink before we head for Fort Wolf?"

"We?" Zeig asked

"Oh don't worry" Bryce said "I don't want share of the bounty…I'm headed to Fort Wolf to see if I can get any decent jobs"

_We had a drink and then dragged the poor sucker all the way along the four day trip back to __Fort__Wolf__ for trial. His swearing was rather colourful._

_Your parents were very accomplished fighters for them to be their age Glenn_

Outside the Marshals Office Zeig and Bryce nodded to each other while Alen and Sara dragged their bounty kicking and swearing into the office.

"Thanks for the help" Zeig said as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes

"Don't mention it" Bryce said as he shouldered his riffle and walked away "I'll be in town for about two days…if your in the mood for a good job then look me up"

"Thanks" Zeig replied as he walked into the Marshal's office.

* * *

"Zeig did take me up on the offer" Bryce said "And several others…over the next nine years we went on dozens of different missions across the world…even took a few jobs for the King of Neo Adlehyde"

"Did you ever meet mom's younger brother Ryan?" Glenn asked

"Met him?" Bryce asked "I taught Ryan Leone almost everything he knows about ARMs and the Bayonet"

Glenn nodded as he reached into his backpack and opened his mother's journal at a marked page, then handed it to Bryce "What do you know about this mission?"

Bryce almost had a heart attack when he read the entries. But restrained his emotions and said "25 years ago, your Uncle was on his first solo job, your parents had been married for about a year and a half, they were living here in Adlehyde, when a Minister from the Castle came to see them"

"About tracking down the guy who was dabbling in the Dark Arts…in Demon Summoning" Glenn said

"Right" Bryce said "The guy they were after was the king's former Science Advisor…anything involving Magic or Science; the king went to Garret Xander"

"What changed?" Zack asked

"Zander was also an Archaeologist…" Bryce replied "He had begun doing research into Demons"

"Which ones?" Glenn asked "The Metal Demons? The Blaze of Disaster? Or the Dream Demon Beatrice?"

"All of them" Bryce said "He was searching for information spanning four millennia of Filgaia's history"

Glenn sighed as he leaned forward onto his elbows "So I'm assuming that somewhere along the road he lost the plot?"

"From what your father told me when we liked up on the way North yes" Bryce answered "He was halfway some kind of Ritual when Zeig, Sara, Alen and myself attacked"

_25 years ago_

Zeig crouched down near the opening into the cavern, feeling the wind rustle his clothes, he was ten years older, and his appearance was proof of the fact. His muscles were more defined than in his teens, he wore a pair of grey pants, a black t-shirt, a set of black body armour consisting of a breast and back plate, and a pair of shoulder guards, all connected by black straps, with white bandages wrapped around his forearms, and wearing a dark brown suede overcoat with the sleeves ripped, with a light brown trim and shoulder pads, with his Katana strapped to his belt.

Sara was much the same as in her teens, except she looked a little older.

Alen had changed little, except that the star pinned to his coat was gold instead of silver, and he had grown a beard.

Bryce was much the same, bar his hair was slightly grey.

Zeig quickly looked around the corner and drew his sword.

Out past the opening was a drop into a large cavern a hundred feet below. The floor of the lower level was covered by a large circular white runic symbol Zeig didn't recognise.

Resting at the centre were two large grey monoliths with glowing white runic symbols rising up its length. And standing before them, was a man, with long unkempt black hair, and pale skin, wearing black and silver robes.

Around him were several soldiers, a woman in tight black clothing. And a man wearing a black body suit and a black overcoat, with a black mask. Zeig could sense that the man would be a dangerous adversary.

He couldn't make out what the woman and the man in the robes were saying but he saw the man hand the woman something and then kiss her, then he nodded to the second man, who led the woman out of the cavern and through another exit.

"Damn" Zeig muttered as the man in the mask walk away

"What?" Alen whispered

"I was hoping to take a shot at that guy" Zeig whispered

"Zeig you are impossible" Sara sighed

"Games later, work now" Bryce said "We need to stop that ritual before Xander opens a doorway to hell and sends the entire planet into the darkness"

Alen nodded as he drew his riffle "What would happen if we destroyed those Monoliths?"

"He would loose control of the evocation" Bryce replied as he raised his riffle

"Then we blow the suckers away" Sara said

"Yeah" Alen replied as he raised his riffle to his shoulder.

Down below the symbols on the Monolith, and the giant symbol on the ground seemed to glow brighter as Garret Xander's chant's reached their peak, the air between the monoliths seemed to ripple and distort.

At the same time the ten soldiers surrounding Xander were consumed in smoke, they began to double over in pain, then screams of agony began to echo through the cavern.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Zeig asked

"I don't know and I don't care" Bryce said as he adjusted the scope on the top of his riffle "But I intend to stop it before things get worse" then he nodded to Alen and they both fired at once, striking the base of the two Monoliths, causing them to fall to the floor with a _smash_.

Almost immediately the effects were seen, the distortion in the air seemed to explode outwards in a flash of lightning and energy.

Xander was knocked off his feet by the release.

The look on his face had gone from madness to terror as the grey skinned creatures that used to be his soldiers began to make their way slowly towards him, hunger and fury gleaming in their soulless black eyes.

But before they could reach him the winds created by the energy distortion began to reverse, pulling him closer.

"NO" he yelled as he tried to fight against the winds.

But it was no good. The winds were too strong. The creatures, and Garret Xander were pulled into the distortion, which disappeared shortly after.

Zeig starred at the centre of the symbol on the floor for a few moments.

Beside him Sara said "What happened to him?"

"I'd assume he lost control of the portal and it sucked him in" Bryce said as he shouldered his riffle.

"It doesn't matter" Alen said as he adjusted his hat "Garret Xander is gone…our mission is complete…let's go back to Neo Adlehyde and get our money"

Zeig and Sara nodded as they sheathed their weapons and walked out of the cavern

"But what about those other two?" Bryce asked

"We'll tell Cyan and let hi deal with it" Alen said "I have to get back to Fort Wolf, my wife is due any day"

"Tell her we'll drop by some time" Zeig said with a small smile as the first rays of moonlight came into view.

* * *

"We never saw either the woman or the guy in the suit again" Bryce said "The only one not happy about it was Zeig…he was always looking for a challenge"

"Then fifteen years ago the woman resurfaced" Glenn said

"I don't know" Bryce answered "Your father just got some reports of some weird things going on up north…they matched the reports we got of incidents similar to what happened in the first place"

"Did my parents come back here after they left me in Cyprus Springs?" Glenn asked

"No" Bryce said "I haven't seen your parents since the night they left here with you"

Glenn nodded as he sat back "Thanks for the help Bryce"

The former Ranger nodded as he stood up "I'm glad I could help" then he looked at Glenn and said "What do you intend to do now?"

"I'm in town for the Ruins Festival" Glenn said "After that…I don't know"

"Let the West Wind be your guide your father always said" Bryce murmured with a smile.

Glenn nodded as he looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1:30 "I'm starving" he muttered as he stood up and took his mother's journal from Bryce "I'm headed out for something to eat"

Bryce nodded as he pushed himself to his feet "I haven't eaten out in a while…I'll come with you and we can get wasted at the tavern down town"

"You can get wasted" Glenn said as the others followed "I don't drink heavily…hangovers interfere with my morning training"

"Your father was the same" Bryce said "Never touched a third bottle of beer or a fourth glass of whiskey at night…and always managed to get up even if he did have a hangover"

Glenn smiled as he walked out the door.

Four hours and several plates of food later Glenn walked up the stairs sighing contently as he entered his parents room, the jacket he had on his back was too small so Bryce had suggested he check his father's room for something.

Glenn smiled as he stepped into the room. Many a time when he was a kid he would have come into the room in the middle of the night after a bad dream.

He sighed as he walked towards the wardrobe. It was a better time.

Glenn took a deep breath as he opened the doors.

The wardrobe wasn't as packed as Glenn was expecting. Just a few coats, and a wooden chest on the floor.

Glenn scanned the coats on the rack, mostly jackets, and overcoats.

But at the end he spotted a perfect jacket. Black suede, with short sleeves, with a pale tan trim along the collar, sleeves and bottom.

Glenn smiled as he took the jacket from the rack and tried it on.

It fit like a glove. And off to his left hanging on the wall was a mirror. He turned to face it just as a voice said "It looks good on you"

Glenn didn't bother to look behind him as he said "Thanks Bryce" then picked up his old jacket and walked out of the room.

The next morning a small smile graced Glenn's face as he pulled on a pair of denim blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows, the jacket he found the night before, a pair of dark brown walking boots, with a dark brown bandana wrapped around his neck, a black glove with the fingers cut off on his right hand and a black glove with a brown arm guard strapped to his left arm. His two boomerangs strapped to his back, and the Black Feral hanging from his left side.

He adjusted the straps of his arm guard as he made his way down the stairs. Bryce and the others were waiting in the den for him.

"Ready?" Alex asked

"Yup" Glenn said with a smile "It's time to get my pay" then he left the house, headed for the Ruins Festival.

Authors Note: Done

Next time the real party begins.


	14. Chapter 13: The Festival

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

In response to the last review I received Hana no Kaze you'll just have to wait and see who Zeig is related to, and as for the Ziekfried thing, if I'm guessing right, his real name is Siegfried, and I think the original Wild ARMs wasn't translated properly, so some of the names are wrong.

You'll just have to wait a little while to find out Zeig's origins. But I promise it will be a shocker.

Chapter 13: **The Festival**

Glenn smiled broadly as the cool breeze washed through his hair and he made his way into the Festival grounds.

The area where the festival was held ran the full length and half the width of the city, and the south half was full of games, balloons, and other entertainment, while the north half was filled with pedestals of various relics.

Glenn spotted the foreman standing next to a large pedestal with what Glenn guessed was a Gull Wing Class plane.

"Glenn" the foreman said as the Ranger approached

"Morning" Glenn greeted.

The foreman smiled as he handed Glenn the payment "As we agreed…7,500 gella each"

Glenn nodded as he tossed Alex her money and said "Let's go take a look around" then he walked off towards the relics. Alex smiled as she followed.

* * *

Zack looked at Bryce for a few moments before he walked into the southern section looking for Elena. Bryce sighed as he watched Glenn for a few moments before following the Zoa Priest.

* * *

Serena smiled as she walked around the relic section of the Festival. While she had an aptitude for the less standard forms of Magic, Serena still liked ARMs, where magic might fail, ARMs would always get the job done.

She had separated from Zed that morning. He was off somewhere brooding. For some reason he didn't like being in Neo Adlehyde. She never asked why and he never said so she just left it at that.

There were some very cool ARMs among the collection, most of them no longer functional, but still very cool.

Including one that a pair of Rangers to her left were looking at.

"I don't recognise this ARM configuration" the man said

"It's a very powerful Heavy ARM called a _Rail Gun_" the woman said "If I remember my ARMs mechanics right it fires a stream of focused electro-magnetic energy at a target, very deadly"

"I've heard of this ARM" the man said "Its power is said to be rivalled by only two ARMs in all of Filgaia's history"

"The Phazer and Arc Smash ARMs of Rudy Roughknight" the woman said

"Yeah" the man replied as they walked on, nodding to Serena as they passed by.

* * *

Zack met Elena at one of the game stalls in the southern section. They spent the next while moving around the games, Zack showed himself to have an excellent aim on the throwing games.

Four hours passed and the two mages were exhausted, they had been walking from one stall to another, watching the bands and entertainers and their feet were killing them.

Now they sat across from each other sharing a Pizza at a restaurant in the city.

"Who was that man who passed you when we met up?" Elena asked as she bit into the pizza crust in her hand.

"Marcus Bryce" Zack replied "He's Glenn's Godfather"

Elena nodded as she finished her drink, then she looked over Zack's shoulder.

To see a small boy, around six or seven, on the verge of tears, clutching a small scruffy stuffed bear in his small arms as he looked around.

Zack looked behind him and saw the whimpering boy, he smiled as he left some cash on the small plate and crouched down beside Elena and asked "What's wrong kiddo?"

The boy sniffled as he said "I can't find mommy"

"Do you want us to help you find her?" Elena asked with a warm smile

The boy nodded as Zack smiled and turned his back to the boy and said "Climb on…you'll be able to see better up top" the boy smiled as he climbed onto Zack's shoulders then the Zoa Priest walked slowly out of the restaurant.

Elena smiled as the young boy looked around "You're pretty good with kids Zack"

Zack shrugged slightly "Not really…I've got an eight year old brother back in Baskar…when he was younger his favourite pastime was jumping on my back and yelling _horsy, horsy, horsy, horsy_ until I gave him a piggy back ride…he's a screwy little runt, but he keeps me on my toes"

Elena began to chuckle, but stopped when a strange feeling washed over her. Then she looked up.

The sky above the city seemed to distort and was covered over with dark clouds.

"Something strange is going on here" Zack said "Let's find the kid's mom and go look for Glenn and Alex"

Elena nodded as she broke into a jog towards the Festival grounds.

* * *

"Ryan" a female voice called from ahead

"Mommy" the boy cried.

Zack nodded as he took the boy from his shoulders and handed him to his mother as he said "You two should head for the castle, something's up"

The woman nodded as the boy wrapped his arms around her neck and she ran.

But it was too late.

Lightning began to rain down on the city.

Including the path the mother took.

"No" Zack roared as he charged along the path just as the lightning flash dissipated.

To reveal a tall white skeleton with an axe in its hand.

The beast raised the axe above its head and prepared to swing at the cowering humans.

When it was suddenly struck by a pair of booted feet, throwing it back several feet.

The creature stood up to see its attacker standing before the other two humans brandishing a spear.

Spinning the spear in his hands Zack glared at the Skeleton and said "Back off" then he began gathering his energy and muttered "**Sonic Claw**" and swung his spear at the creature, releasing a small blade of golden wind energy, which cut clean through the beast at the chest.

As the beast dissolved Zack rested his spear against his shoulder and looked at the pair.

"What in Ge Ramtos' name are you still doing here?" he growled "Get to the castle… and I mean _now_"

The woman mumbled a thank you as she sprinted north to the castle.

Zack nodded as he hefted his spear in his hands and looked around.

The whole of Neo Adlehyde had gone to hell in and hand basket. The city was crawling with monsters and riddled with fires, people were running everywhere in an attempt to escape.

But the monsters we're a more pressing concern for Zack. Where had they come from? Monsters didn't just appear out of thin air.

_"Remember the Kesaran Pasaran"_ a part of his mind said _"the Chimera in Adlehyde, and that thing Caina summoned on the train"_ All were forms of summoning.

Then it hit him, the Demon Summoners Glenn's parents were tracking, they had returned

"We need to find Glenn" he whispered as he ran down the street towards Elena. In time to hear her chanting at the top of her voice.

* * *

Elena tightened her grip on the Sorceress Guard as Zack ran after the woman and her child.

While the Baskar went to play solo monster slayer Elena was left to consider what was going on around her.

The entire city was ablaze and crawling with monsters. And for the moment she was alone.

Around her she could hear the distant sounds of steel striking flesh, and ARMs fire, and the roar of monsters.

Including the growls of several monsters coming towards her from the main street.

_"Uh oh"_

As Elena tried to think of a plan the group of eight Gallowbear's was stomping towards her.

"This is not good" she whispered "No way I can take that many…and if I run they'll be all over me"

As hope began to slip from her mind a voice whispered _"Have no fear Child… I am with you"_

"Wha?" she whispered "Who said that?"

_"As I have given in the past"_ the voice said _"The ability to make our power flesh is yours Sorceress of the Light…I am Schturdark, I hold dominion over the waters of the world…power which shall be yours should you call my name"_

Elena nodded as she held her staff in her hands, oblivious to the pulsing light of the Teardrop on the chain around her neck flashing in time with her heartbeat, as a pale pink aura surrounded her.

She raised her staff above her head and began chanting as her aura exploded into a pale pink pillar of light.

"Guardian of the Waters, I call you to this place. **SCHTURDARK**"

In the sky above the city Elena could vaguely see a streak of pale blue falling towards her. At the centre of the streak was a blue tortoise with spikes running along its black shell.

When the Guardian of the Waters struck the ground he threw up a spray of water, then he seemed to take a deep breath, drawing all the water towards him. And with a great screeching roar, released a shockwave of water in every direction.

The wave of water ripped through the Gallowbears, disintegrating them.

With its work complete the Guardian of the water began to fade away, as he whispered in Elena's mind _"Call upon me when there is need"_

* * *

Glenn swore in every language he knew as he killed a Cybergeist monster. The festival grounds were in chaos. What few Rangers there were in the area were caught unaware and were struggling to keep up with the monsters. He and Alex has split up to pick up the slack, so far they were holding their own.

Behind him Glenn heard a scream; he whirled to the source of the scream to see a Harpy descending quickly upon a small boy. He was too far away to try for Braver or Sonic Blade, but a thought occurred to him.

As if on instinct Glenn rammed his sword into the ground and reached for the Sabre Fang and his original Boomerang the Crescent Fang. He focused his energy into the throwing weapons and hurled them at the Harpy at blinding speed.

The Boomerangs seemed to glow as they cut the Harpy across the centre, splitting it in half.

Glenn watched the creature disintegrate in mid air as the Sabre Fang and the Crescent Fang flew back to him, unaware of the dim light emanating from the sword shard on his neck.

He caught the weapons and returned them to the harness on his back, then picked up his sword.

Out of the corner of his eye Glenn spotted Alex running towards the northern section of the festival grounds, he looked around to see that the area was more or less clear, and then pursued.

He arrived in time to see Alex weaving back and fourth to avoid the attacks of a man wearing a black bodysuit and a black mask with a black overcoat, wielding a pair of bladed Tonfa.

Her sword was in two halves several feet away and she was barely keeping up with her adversary.

Glenn was about to intervene when Alex got the room to kick the man backward and move back to get room to use her Multi-ARM.

But before she got the chance the man was back in her face, slashing upwards with his left Tonfa. Straight through the barrel of the Multi-ARM, not splitting the weapon in two, but coming damn close.

Alex stared in shock for a moment, not sure what had happened, until the man spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Alex's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her clean across the area, and crashing into a burnt display pedestal.

Glenn knew he had to check on Alex, but he also had to deal with the Tonfa guy.

The man looked Glenn over attacked.

Glenn leapt back to avoid the first strike, then brought up the Black Feral to defend himself from the lightning quick attacks his opponent was throwing at him. He was barely able to keep up.

Then a strange energy seemed to flow through him, the sword shard around his neck seemed to pulse with a silver glow. A feral snarl erupted from his throat and he knocked away the weapons in mid strike, then he kicked his opponent backwards.

The man stared in shock at Glenn at the ease he had repelled the attack while Glenn spun the Black Feral in his hands and made a motion for him to come and get it. The man immediately took Glenn's challenge

Glenn could feel the strange energy flowing through him; it was as if there was another person inside him, guiding his sword to the perfect place to counter a strike, but he was unsure how long it would last, so he had to kill or at least defeat his attacker.

* * *

Alex groaned as she rolled over onto her back, and instantly regretted it; rough guess her impact with the pedestal had broken a few ribs. She hurt like hell.

"How're you holding up?" Shiro asked from her side

"I've been better" Alex replied "But I am seriously pissed off…that bastard slagged my new ARM"

Shiro moved back as Alex slowly sat up, and looked around. Her Multi-ARM was nowhere to be found, she must have dropped it when that guy hit her. But she did see something else.

A Bayonet ARM, three and a half feet long, the riffle section two and a quarter feet long, made of sleek black wood and clean silver metal. The blade was a foot and a quarter long, similar in shape to a scimitar combined with a broadsword.

(AN think the blade of the Revolver Gunblade in FF8, only smaller)

With a small smirk Alex picked up the weapon and checked it over. It was still functional, there was a cartridge loaded, all it was missing was ammunition.

A problem Alex easily remedied.

Running through one final check of the weapon Alex used the Bayonet as a crutch and pushed herself to her feet and made her way towards where Glenn was fighting.

When she got there Alex spotted someone moving up behind Glenn.

In an instant Alex sighted her target and pulled the trigger, praying that whatever came out did the job.

The barrel flashed briefly before the shot flew towards its destination, the bullet began to spread out when it left the barrel, ripping into everything in its path.

* * *

Glenn swept the Black Feral horizontally across his opponent's stomach, just barely missing, then he heard the shot from behind the man, and saw Alex standing shakily against a pillar fifty yards away with a Bayonet against her shoulder, he also saw the scatter shot coming towards him and he immediately leapt upwards, flipping in mid air as his jump carried him twenty feet backwards to land in a crouch on top of a destroyed pillar.

His opponent was on his back, his overcoat was shredded, and the spot he had been standing on was now a black crater, and standing near a pile of rubble ten feet from it was Caina, Randolph floating near her hand just as before.

The woman turned to face him with a wicked smirk on her face "I'm impressed" she said "Not many people have been able to keep up with Cypher in single combat"

Glenn glared at her as the woman began casting a spell.

But as soon as she cast the fire spell, he was already moving. Glenn smirked as he made his way towards Alex; he was too fast for her to attack and moving too randomly for her to anticipate.

Just as he reached Alex's side she fired another shot from the Bayonet. This time firing skywards to take advantage of the cartridge loaded in the ARM, Multi-blast Shiro had told her.

Caina scowled as the fire rained down on her. Then she raised Randolph above her head.

But before she could try anything she heard two voices to her left yell

"**VORTEX**"

"**SONIC CLAW**"

Then she was bowled over by two great blasts of wind which hurled her across the area and crashing into a stone pedestal.

Caina roared in anger as she pulled herself to her feet, just as Cypher did the same.

With a sharp glare Caina said "It's time I put you out of my misery" then she raised Randolph above her head and the tip began to glow.

But before she could summon something a barrage of bullets exploded at her feet.

Caina leapt back to avoid the shots and the glow from Randolph faded "WHAT NOW?" she screamed.

"I'm afraid your party will have to be cancelled" a voice said

Glenn looked towards the source of the voice. To see the woman he had seen earlier when he walked past the Rail Gun with Alex standing on top of the pillar he was beside, with her Might Glove trained on Caina, he could just see the glint of an ARM barrel inside the Might Glove.

Cypher spun his Tonfa in his hands as he began to make his way towards the woman.

But a flash of movement caught his attention.

Cypher stopped in time to see a man in black with a scimitar style Katana in his hands.

The woman who fired at Caina groaned as she leapt to the ground "Z...what the fuck?"

The man, Z grinned maliciously as he said "Well gee kid, looks like I'm crashing" then he looked towards Caina and said "You've been out manoeuvred and outgunned, leave or I'll make you regret it"

Caina glared at the man then at the others and said "I'm not done with you yet…with or without the Teardrop I will get my Armageddon"

Glenn snorted as he sheathed the Black Feral "When hell freezes over bitch…you can tell your little friends…I'll be waiting for them if they want the Teardrop"

Caina glared at Glenn one final time before she disappeared.

Glenn sighed as Zack and Elena approached, while Alex rested the Bayonet against her shoulder and whispered "That was interesting"

Glenn nodded as he looked the new guests over, feeling the warmth of the dying fires and the fading heat of the setting sun on his face. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Authors Notes: Done.

Not bad if I say so myself.

Next time we get some background information.

Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Wild ARMs: Last Ignition**

Chapter 14: **Revelations**

The castle was packed with wounded civilians and soldiers when Elena led them into the great hall.

Doctors and healers were scattered around the hall attending to the injured.

But among the chaos Elena spotted a familiar face.

"DAD" she yelled as she ran towards a cot close by

The five followed her quickly towards the stretcher, where they found a man in his late forties, maybe early fifties laying on a cot with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, a red spot of blood showing through the white fabric near the mans greying hairline.

As Elena crouched down next to her father as the King of Neo Adlehyde and a healer approached.

"He has suffered severe head wounds Elena" the King said "The Healer has to induce a coma to save the higher brain functions and repair the damage"

"Elena…" Minister Cyan whispered "There is something you must know…"

"What is it?" she asked

The Minister seemed to hesitate for a few moments "…I am not your biological father" he whispered "I'm your uncle…when you were born you father…my brother and I decided that it would be safer if you and your cousin, my daughter…who died a few hours before your birth were switched in order to protect you"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Elena asked as she looked up at the King.

"Before you were born there were several groups vying for the throne…your mother and I thought it was the best decision in order to protect you…no one knew of your uncle's relation to me"

"What will happen now?" she asked

"Nothing" her father replied "We will continue to allow the people to believe what they believe and in a few years you may decide if you wish to take the throne"

Elena nodded as the Healer began to chant a spell and her uncle whispered "I love you Elena" then a sapphire sphere surrounded him and after a moment the sphere faded and the Minister was still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

Zack being closest to her placed a hand on her shoulder. 

As Elena stared silently at the man she had known as her father Zack asked "What do you want to do now?"

"What I want" she hissed "Is to find the bastards responsible for this and make them pay"

"I'll do anything I can to help Elena" Alex said "If Caina and Cypher work for Garret Xander then it's my responsibility to finish what my dad started"

Glenn nodded as Zack said "I just had a thought Glenn"

"What's that?" Glenn asked

Zack folded his arms and spoke "If they do work for Xander like Alex said…then that means your parents never found the woman Bryce was talking about…which means that your parent might still be out there"

Glenn's eyes opened quickly as he contemplated this. Was it possible? Were his parents still alive? Still wandering the wilderness trying to track down Xander.

"Interesting as this is" Serena said "What in the pits of Hell happened today?"

"More or less a bunch of psychos who were supposed to be dead 25 years ago have decided to resurface and want to send Filgaia straight to hell's front door" Glenn grunted as a pair of soldiers carried the Minister's stretcher out of the hall, the King, Elena and Zack following after.

"What now?" Alex asked as she rested her newly acquired Bayonet ARM against her shoulder

"I'm not sure" Glenn sighed

"It's been a rough day" Zed said "How about we get some rest and pick this up later"

"I agree" Alex said "My back is probably bruised from the fight with Cypher so I'm gonna get some rest and find the foreman to see if I can buy this Bayonet from him, and at the same time try to find my Multi ARM"

"You mean this?" Serena asked as she unslung the familiar weapon from her shoulder

"That's the one" Alex said "It's slagged though. I think the bastard cut into the cartridge"

"I know the guy who works in the ARMsmith here" Serena said "He'll fix it for me if he knows what's good for 'im"

Alex chuckled as she shouldered the Bayonet and followed Elena and the king to the guest quarters "Glenn, I'll need to see your Godfather later to see if he can teach me how to use this thing properly"

"I'll see if I can track him down tomorrow" Glenn grunted as he hung his sword belt from the post on the headboard. Then he lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast in the dining room Zack sat next to Serena and Zed discussing how they acquired the power of the guardians of light and darkness. 

As Glenn listened to their story of the ascent through the Twin Towers he had a thought.

"Zack" he said

"Yeah?" the priest asked

"When was the last time the power of the Guardians of the six primary elements were brought together in one place?" Glenn asked

Thinking for a moment Zack replied "It hasn't happened in 1,500 years, when the Dream Demon Beatrice tried to destroy Filgaia"

"So if the Elemental Guardians are back together" Elena said "Then there's a chance that some major threat is here"

"That's a possibility" Zack said "Which means that the six of us need to get to Baskar ASAP"

"Why do you need us?" Serena asked "Me and Z are just common Rangers, why don't we just give you the Mediums?"

"The Guardians chose us for a reason Serena" Zed said "They want us on this path for a reason and we have no choice but to follow the road they lay out and do what we can along the way"

"Alright" Serena groaned "But I get to keep anything I find along the way. This Multi-ARM included"

"It's all yours" Alex said "I like the Bayonet better. It's not as sleek and streamlined. Which makes it good, it's…worn. A weapon for battle, not adventuring"

"Life _is_ an adventure" Shiro said from the table "And the death that follows is the next step of the journey"

"Maybe" Alex said as she drank the rest of her coffee "I know one thing for sure though. My dad isn't going to be pleased if Xander hasn't taken that next step"

"Maybe he can tell us something" Glenn said "We need more information on this Xander guy and a Marshal, even retired, may have access to info that Elena's dad doesn't"

"Your uncle might have some info too" Zack said "We could check on our way back to Baskar"

"Yeah" Glenn nodded

"When do we leave then?" Alex asked

"How are the repairs going your highness?" Glenn asked

"The damage was mainly restricted to the festival grounds" the king replied "There was nothing more than some structural damage in the city"

"Then they were looking for the Teardrop" Elena said "But I don't understand why"

"The same reason the demons have wanted the Teardrop twice before" Zack said "It's an energy source of unmatched magnitude"

"We really need to talk to someone in Baskar" Glenn said

"Why?" Serena asked

"Because the Baskars are the only people on the whole of Filgaia who have a complete history of this planet" Zed replied "Every major event and battle where the Guardians have been involved in the last four thousand years has been recorded by the worshipers of the Guardians. And on two occasions a Priest of Baskar has stood with the warriors of the Guardians"

"My grandmother told me stories about past encounters with the Demons when I was little" Glenn said "But my favourite story was the second battle with the Lord Blazer and the encroaching parallel universe"

"I liked that story too" Serena said "Always liked the bad ass with the ARMs, Brad Evans"

"Nah" Glenn shook his head "I liked Winchester and the Bounty Hunter woman…Kanon"

"I always thought that little kid from Baskar…Tim was pretty cute" Elena said

"Didn't the history books say he became the chief after his Grandfather died?" Zed asked

"That's what the family history says" Zack answered "As far as I know my family is related to him somewhere down the generations, but the details from that era are very fuzzy. I could ask dad when we get back to Baskar if you want"

"Nah" Zed muttered "Just introduce me to some of that famous Baskar Dragon Whiskey"

"Later" Glenn said "I want to get on the road before noon; it's a long drive to Blue Ridge"

"Drive?" Zack asked

"Yeah" Glenn nodded "I am pretty handy behind the wheel, I know a guy in town who'll loan us a truck to take us to Blue Ridge and we can walk to Baskar from there"

"OK" Elena said "I'll arrange the supplies and we can be underway by noon"

Glenn simply nodded as he stood up and strapped on his katana and left the dining room.

* * *

A short time later Glenn was standing in the ARMs master with the technician looking over his destroyed Quicksilver. 

"Aye" the ARMs Smith said "It's slagged; no way I can fix this. But I can salvage some parts from the trigger and loading mechanisms, how much you want for it?"

"I need some replacements" Glenn said "Take the money off that"

"OK" the ARMs Smith said "What're ye after?"

"I need a pair of ARMs with a good fire rate for fire fights" Glenn said "And I need something that I can use from a distance, something that'll explode and hit multiple targets without having to take too much time to aim"

"How wide a range are we talkin here?" the ARMsmaster asked "I got ARMs that can clear a room, and I got ARMs that'll take down a full rank of solders"

"Not wide" Glenn said "Just enough to clear a path…a shotgun or a rifle'll do if you have one"

"I do" the ARMsmaster said "Gimmie a second" then he walked towards the back of the shop as he said "The ARM you have now, you been using it long?"

"'Bout a year" Glenn said "I ran into a rather nasty creature in some Ruins near Blue Ridge and the son of a bitch slaged my Quicksilver when I shot it"

"Damn" the ARMsmaster grunted as he returned to the counter with two boxes in his arms. Opening the first box the ARMsmaster said "The Mark II Quicksilver Enforcer…accurate up to three hundred feet, light, and designed for dual use"

"I'll take them" Glenn said as he ran his fingers over the sleek design of the silver dual ARMs "And shoulder holsters"

Then the second box was opened to reveal a two foot long Lever-action Riffle ARM, with a brass casing, a dark wood stock, a silver barrel and a scope on the top.

"The Winchester Mark III Dual ARM, this puppy has two effects, designed around the twin cartridges built-in, the first is designed for a high accuracy shot that'll blow a hole in a man the size of a dinner plate at two hundred and fifty yards, the second function is a grenade blast that'll rip any targets within a ten foot radius and up to one hundred yards, but past one fifty you'll have to elevate the rifle or all it'll do is piss off who ever you're aiming at"

"I'll keep that in mind" Glenn nodded "I'll take it and a hip holster, right side and as much ammo as you can get me for both"

Doing the numbers as he got the holsters the ARMsmaster said "That'll cost twelve thousand Gella"

"Done" Glenn said as he put the money on the counter and removed his jacket.

He put on the brown leather shoulder holster and after loading two clips and chambering a round, Glen holstered the weapons, then he attached his new hip holster to his belt at the right side, loaded an ammo clip into the weapon, set it for the Grenade Blast cartridge and slid the weapon into the holster.

After testing the feeling of movement with the holsters and trying a few quick draws, Glenn was satisfied that he was ready to rock.

* * *

It was just coming up to noon when Glenn met up with the others at the entrance to the city, where a midnight black 4x4 was waiting. 

Alex and the others were also waiting at the jeep.

"We ready to go?" Alex asked

"Yeah" Glenn nodded as he drew the riffle and set it in a catch next to the drivers seat while Alex climbed onto her bike as Glenn and the others piled into the jeep and started the engine.

"Let's hit it" Alex yelled as she strapped her Bayonet across her back and gunned the engine of the bike, shooting forward onto the planes.

Glenn smiled slightly as he sped after her. The noon son shining overhead as the jeep and the motorcycle turned southeast.

* * *

Done. 


	16. Message to the Readers

Message to Readers

Hello folks.

Knightblazer85 here with a message.

I'm bogged down.

College Assignments are driving me up the wall right now so I'm not able to work on my fanfics the way I want to.

So rather than let all my fics gather dust I'm putting fourth a challenge to the readers of:

Wild Arms: Last Ignition in the Wild ARMs Section

The New Journeys Saga in the Final Fantasy Section

And the Bound By Brotherhood, Forged in Fire in the X-Men Evolution section.

If you guys believe that you can continue any one of these stories, get in contact with me through the Instant Messenger or email me at bladerules85 hotmail dot com to go over the details.

See ya in the Funny Pages

Knightblazer85


End file.
